Le favori
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Lucius a toujours été le favori de Voldemort, mais savez-vous jusqu'à quel point ?
1. Prologue

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Prologue—

Il était – comment dire ? – hideux ! Voilà, c'était exactement ça, il n'existait pas d'autre mot. En fait, hideux était un vocable à peine assez fort pour dépeindre son aspect ; il se devait d'y adjoindre un adverbe pour mieux le décrire : _monstrueusement_ hideux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha ; il s'appliqua à ne pas montrer sur son visage l'horreur qu'il ressentait à sa vue.

« Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. On m'a dit que tu n'as pas renoncé aux anciennes pratiques, bien que tu présentes aux yeux du monde un visage respectable. Tu es toujours prêt à prendre l'initiative quand il s'agit de persécuter des Moldus, semble-t-il ? Pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver, Lucius. Tes exploits à la coupe du monde de Quidditch étaient amusants, je n'en disconviens pas ; mais ton énergie n'aurait-elle pas été mieux employée à tenter de retrouver et d'aider ton maître ? »

Et ensuite lui apporter quelque réconfort, compléta Lucius dans son for intérieur. Ce que venait de dire son maître était très aisé à décoder quand on possédait les clés ; il était amèrement déçu que son cher et tendre ne l'ait pas recherché. Sans doute se sentait-il humilié aussi, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une trahison de sa part.

« Maître, je me tenais prêt à tout moment, répondit-il précipitamment. Au moindre signe de vous, au moindre murmure qui aurait pu me renseigner sur le lieu de votre refuge, je serais immédiatement accouru, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de…

— Et pourtant, tu as pris la fuite devant ma marque lorsqu'un fidèle Mangemort l'a fait apparaître dans le ciel, l'été dernier ? répliqua Voldemort d'une voix nonchalante qui fit taire Malefoy. Oui, je sais tout cela, Lucius. Tu m'as déçu. J'attends de toi une plus grande fidélité à l'avenir.

— Certainement, Maître, certainement. Je vous remercie de votre clémence. »

Caché sous sa cagoule, Lucius déglutit avec difficulté et fit la grimace ; tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait qu'il aurait à payer chèrement cette indulgence. Or, il ne tenait pas à s'acquitter de ce genre de dettes, il était par trop repoussant ! Lucius craignait le pire, il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas beau à voir s'il revenait ; cependant, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il était hors de recommencer comme avant, en tout cas pas avec cette créature de cauchemar.

Une autre grimace, de dégoût cette fois, lui échappa ; il avait été bien inspiré de revêtir sa cagoule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentait sa peur, mais ignorait le reste. On mésestimait souvent l'utilité des cagoules ; elles protègent du froid, permettent de conserver un certain degré d'anonymat et camouflent des grimaces de dégoût qui pourraient heurter la sensibilité et provoquer la colère d'un sorcier surpuissant.

En attendant, sa cagoule ne lui permettait pas de résoudre le grave problème qui n'allait pas tarder à se poser. Il n'était pas question de recommencer. Jamais ! Pas avec cette… _chose_ !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 1—

C'était un personnage tout à fait fascinant et d'un charme incontestable, et Lucius était irrésistiblement attiré par les hommes d'âge mûr, ce qui ne gâtait rien ; si Aristus Malefoy avait connu cette particularité de sa précieuse progéniture, il l'aurait cloîtré dans son manoir malgré ses vingt ans, ensorcelant sa chambre de telle sorte que son fils ne puisse s'échapper d'aucune façon.

Par bonheur, son père ignorait son homosexualité, et surtout sa préférence marquée pour les hommes beaucoup plus âgés que lui ; il serait probablement mort d'une attaque en apprenant une telle nouvelle. Outre le fait qu'il aurait énormément pleuré son père, Lucius se serait haï d'être à l'origine de son décès ; Aristus avait son lot de défauts et n'était pas exactement affectueux, mais, à sa manière – à savoir sa tendance à vouloir toujours le protéger malgré lui –, il aimait son fils et Lucius lui rendait cet amour. Il lui devait bien ça : n'était-il pas tout pour son père ?

Lucius attendait tout de même avec impatience la fin de ses études supérieures qui sonnerait le début de son indépendance. C'était harassant de devoir toujours mentir sur les lieux où il allait, les gens qu'il fréquentait. Son père ne cessait jamais de lui poser des questions ; il s'inquiétait pour lui, il voulait tout savoir… et ne savait rien.

Lucius abandonna ses pensées concernant son géniteur et se concentra sur l'instant présent et sur l'homme mince tenant une coupe de champagne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, pour le moment seul ; un mage noir mondialement craint qui s'adonne aux affres d'une soirée mondaine – même si la soirée en question a été organisée par un club très privé –, voilà qui ne manquait pas d'être insolite.

Lucius avait toujours eu un faible pour ce qui était insolite.

Il fallait agir tout en subtilité ; onduler discrètement du derrière de sorte que personne ne le remarque – il ne tenait pas à passer pour un individu trop maniéré –, mais que cela laisse une impression de félinité, de sensualité ; parler d'or, montrer sa culture, son intelligence, sa finesse, tout en ne monopolisant pas la conversation et en n'intervenant qu'à bon escient ; avoir un visage expressif mais naturel ; ne pas paraître autrement intéressé par l'homme convoité tout en lui accordant l'attention qu'il demande.

-

Voldemort se prit à son jeu de séduction et à sourire, un sourire beau et discret fait pour donner confiance. Il coula discrètement sa main dans les cheveux longs et fins de Lucius pour en apprécier la douceur et la pureté.

Pureté, comme il aimait ce mot.

Avec un peu de chance, ce jeune homme serait vraiment entièrement pur. Il en doutait ; malgré son âge, le jeune Lucius Malefoy n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait déjà dû commettre le péché de chair avec des hommes. C'était dommage ; toutefois, l'essentiel était qu'il ne cherche plus la compagnie des autres hommes à partir du moment où il serait admis régulièrement dans sa couche. Il était inadmissible qu'un autre profite de sa chair une fois qu'il se la serait appropriée ; cela coulait de source et le jeune homme était sûrement assez avisé pour le comprendre de lui-même.

« Si cela t'intéresse, sois dans ma chambre à minuit ; et tiens-toi prêt à me recevoir dignement », souffla-t-il dans son oreille en passant une main caressante sur son dos puis sur sa hanche, se délectant du tracé de ce corps qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire sien.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le corps de Lucius qui s'abstint de répondre, et même d'acquiescer ; cela aurait été superflu. Il avait remporté cette manche et allait accrocher une conquête masculine de plus à son tableau de chasse.

~oOo~

A presque minuit, Lucius entra dans la chambre de celui qu'on commençait à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce nom, qu'il trouvait ringard et suffisant, le faisait doucettement rire. Ceci étant, la personne qui se plaisait à être nommée ainsi le faisait plutôt frissonner, de peur – c'était un prince de la magie noire après tout –, mais ce qui faisait trembler Lucius en sa présence était davantage de nature sexuelle.

Qu'entendait exactement Voldemort par "prêt à le recevoir" ? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit _vraiment_ prêt ? Dans le doute, Lucius préféra se dévêtir entièrement et se préparer à l'accueillir en lui. Il s'allongea ensuite sur la couche et sur le ventre, les jambes très légèrement écartées, la partie arrondie de son individu offerte.

Il n'aimait guère s'offrir ainsi, surtout la première fois, cela dénotait une soumission trop importante à son goût ; cependant, ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur Voldemort l'incitait à laisser son orgueil au vestiaire : l'homme était puissant et n'aimait pas qu'on le déçoive ou qu'on lui apporte la moindre contrariété. Lucius sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la portée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il songea à la puissance de la personne qui allait profiter de son corps, à sa sombre réputation, au fait que nombre de sorciers auraient préféré le savoir mort ou emprisonné ; et lui était nu, dans son lit, plus offert que jamais, à attendre sagement que cet homme dangereux lui fasse ses honneurs.

Ne risquait-il pas d'être violent ? Brutal ? Et si jamais il était déçu, ne risquait-il pas de le tuer sans plus de cérémonie ? Ou alors de prendre son plaisir et de le supprimer pour qu'il n'aille pas raconter qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, qu'il était homosexuel ? Où donc avait-il mis les pieds ? N'était-il pas plus prudent de faire machine arrière ? L'appréhension gagnait Lucius et il aurait souhaité sauter hors du lit, mais la peur le clouait là et annihilait toute sa volonté.

Il l'entendit entrer ; il était trop tard pour s'enfuir. Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer sa folie à présent. Dans un certain sens, cela l'arrangeait, car si sa peur l'enjoignait de partir, son désir lui dictait de laisser cet homme l'amener à l'extase ; peu importaient les conséquences, il serait toujours temps d'aviser après.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il entendit des bruits de froissements de tissus, puis sentit son poids sur lui, sa bouche sur sa nuque, son membre dur qui le pénétra aussitôt. Lucius se mordit la lèvre plus fortement et crispa ses poings sur l'oreiller durant deux ou trois secondes, le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Un soupir satisfait s'échappa ensuite de ses lèvres et un sourire les étira. La verge d'un tristement célèbre et terriblement puissant mage noir se trouvait toute entière entre ses fesses ; il aurait pu l'y laisser toute sa vie durant tant Lucius trouvait cette idée plaisante.

Voldemort commença un lent va-et-vient qui s'accéléra au fur et à mesure pour vite arriver à un rythme soutenu et régulier. Lucius s'appliqua à ponctuer d'un cri chacun des vigoureux coups de reins de son amant ; les hommes comme lui aimaient qu'on leur fasse sentir qu'ils dominaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se libéra hors de lui assez rapidement, arrosant copieusement ses fesses, marquant ainsi son territoire plus ou moins consciemment, puis s'étendit à ses côtés.

Lucius patienta, gardant sa position ; la semence de son amant dégoulinait sur ses fesses. Il attendait qu'il le reprenne séance tenante, qu'il finisse de lui donner _son_ plaisir, qu'il le soulage de cette frustration terrible qu'il avait provoquée par ce rapport si court.

Son amant n'y revint pas et semblait même dormir ; Lucius en fut quelque peu contrarié et se consola en se disant qu'il devait approcher de la cinquantaine et qu'on ne pouvait demander à un homme de cet âge les mêmes performances qu'à un jeune de vingt ans. Il était tout de même regrettable qu'il se soit si peu soucié de l'orgasme de son partenaire ; son caractère était sans doute à blâmer, ce devait être avant tout son plaisir à lui qui primait, sans compter qu'il devait être assez imbu de sa personne et peu enclin à croire que lorsqu'il avait atteint le nirvana, son jeune amant avait à peine commencé à décoller. Lucius se garderait donc bien de lui en faire la remarque.

Il prit son problème en main puisqu'attendre que Voldemort le fasse semblait totalement vain. Une fois la volupté atteinte et un profond soupir poussé, il se laissa retomber dans la position dans laquelle il avait été trouvé et pris, et s'endormit ainsi.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut au matin par le pénis de son amant qui se trouvait à nouveau là où il était si peu resté la veille ; Lucius n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer de cette liberté que Voldemort avait prise ; même de la part d'un autre – tant que cet autre avait déjà connu l'insigne honneur d'être admis au plus profond de son intimité au moins une fois, bien sûr –, il se serait laissé faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait plus enclin que la veille à prendre son temps, et Lucius, malgré son corps encore ensommeillé, sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Il se vit besogné tout en douceur là où il avait été travaillé avec brutalité et rapidité la nuit passée.

Lucius laissa échapper un cri réjoui quand son amant l'amena à l'orgasme. Cette fois-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déchargea en lui ; il complétait ainsi son marquage, mais sa semence était éphémère et Lucius s'empresserait bientôt de nettoyer ce qui avait séché sur sa peau nue, ce marquage était uniquement psychologique ; il serait bientôt complété par l'apposition d'un fer rouge sur son bras, qui le ferait Mangemort, et par le tatouage d'un serpent enroulé autour d'une rose surmontant le "V" de Voldemort sur sa fesse gauche.

Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, était un homme excessivement possessif.

-

Ainsi se passa chaque nuit en sa compagnie, variant les positions, n'accordant que rarement des préliminaires – comme cela se disait dans les magazines féminins avant-gardistes – Voldemort profitait dès qu'il le pouvait du corps parfait de son jeune amant qui se laissait faire avec plus ou moins de délices suivant la forme et la délicatesse de son Lord.

Si on lui avait posé la question, Lucius aurait été incapable de préciser la nature exacte du sentiment qu'il ressentait pour son Maître ; attirance, désir, peut-être était-il même vaguement amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte.

Bien que peu de gens le croyaient quand il assurait n'avoir jamais rien fait pour nuire à autrui (rien de définitif en tous les cas), c'était exact qu'il n'avait jamais participé à aucune mission des Mangemorts ; ceux des adeptes s'en étant rendus compte, et ignorant la relation particulière qui unissait Lucius à leur Lord, s'en étonnaient. Lucius était exclusivement réservé au plaisir de son Seigneur qui le gardait jalousement, le préservait pour ses jeux, le protégeait même. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre le tribunal qu'il n'était pas un véritable Mangemor ; les seuls éléments que les juges possédaient contre lui étaient la marque des ténèbres sur son bras (« On me l'a faite contre mon gré ! » s'était-il exclamé d'un air profondément meurtri) et des témoignages indiquant qu'il avait été vu en compagnie de Celui-dont-désormais-on-ne-prononçait-plus-le-nom à plusieurs reprises (« L'imperium ! _Il_ m'a forcé à l'accompagner ; heureusement, j'ai réussi à lutter contre ; en tout cas assez pour éviter de commettre des actes irréparables ! » avait-il récité en ménageant ses effets). Il n'avait été présent que peu de fois sur les scènes de crime ; les rares fois où il y était allé, c'était en tant que spectateur quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il vienne admirer son œuvre et sa marche inexorable vers le pouvoir.

Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas l'aspect qu'il prisait le plus dans leur relation ; Lucius n'était pas homme à se délecter des souffrances d'autrui, même s'il se fichait bien du mal que pouvait semer son Lord tant qu'à lui, il faisait du bien.

Lucius n'avait jamais brillé par sa générosité d'âme.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

—

—Chapitre 2—

« Maître, sans vouloir avoir l'air de vous donner des – hem ! – ordres. »

Le dernier mot n'avait été que murmuré et Queudver fit une pause pour surveiller l'expression de son Maître afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas outré que son subordonné ose lui adresser la parole sans qu'il lui en ait donné l'autorisation, et surtout se permette de le critiquer. Chaque jour qui passait, Pettigrow se montrait un peu plus audacieux envers son Lord il avait énormément grandi dans son estime depuis sa résurrection et tentait d'en profiter au mieux, ce dans les limites du raisonnable. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas dépasser ces limites que d'avoir l'air de reprocher quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'où sa méfiance : il s'agissait de se faire une place au soleil, pas de tomber tout au bas de l'échelle.

Il se voyait déjà avec un poste important dans le gouvernement lorsque les Mangemorts auraient conquis le pouvoir et il serait riche et il aurait toutes les femmes qu'il voudrait et elles se pendraient toutes à son cou et tout le monde scanderait son nom dans la rue et les gens lui demanderaient des autographes et… et…

Et ce serait formidable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arborait un air vaguement nostalgique et un peu triste auquel il n'avait pas accoutumé Peter : son Lord avait _presque_ l'air humain c'était parfaitement déstabilisant en plus, cela l'encourageait à se montrer vraiment _très_ audacieux, ce qui n'était rien moins que prudent.

« Voyez-vous, je trouve étrange que vous attendiez tant de temps avant de lancer une attaque est-ce bien raisonnable de laisser à Dumbledore et au ministère le temps de préparer leur défense ? »

Voldemort ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et observait le genre humain qui s'agitait sous ses fenêtres. Il paraissait particulièrement sensible aux couples qui passaient, bras dessus, bras dessous, et poussait un profond soupir à chaque fois qu'il en voyait un, faisant froncer les sourcils de Pettigrow qui ne comprenait pas.

« Maître, cela fait trois mois que vous êtes revenu, et à part que vous avez – sans succès hélas – tenté de tuer Harry Potter, à part aussi les réunions », Peter prit le temps de déglutir tant le mot qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer pouvait se révéler funeste, « stériles auxquelles vous nous conviez tous chaque semaine, vous n'avez… pas fait grand-chose… pour ne pas dire rien. »

Si ces quelques mots avaient été dit très bas et sur le ton de la plus basse soumission, il n'en restait pas moins que Peter avait osés les prononcer – qu'il se présente celui qui pourrait en faire autant ! – il s'enhardissait toujours un peu plus devant son nouveau statut chez les Mangemorts. Après tout, c'était grâce à _lui_ qu'Il était revenu, et le Malefoy avait dégringolé dans l'estime de son Maître – ce qui n'était qu'un juste retour des choses – d'ailleurs, le Malefoy ne venait même plus aux réunions il aurait certainement à subir le courroux de son Maître un jour ou l'autre, et ce serait bien fait pour lui ! Oui, s'il y avait bien une personne au monde envers qui son Lord avait une dette, c'était bien lui – et pas Malefoy ! – certes, il n'avait jamais été témoin que son Lord ait fait preuve d'une quelconque gratitude envers qui que ce soit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne s'était jamais produit et que cela ne pourrait pas arriver encore.

Outre qu'il s'exagérait son mérite et sa position, le manque de réaction de son Lord devant sa remarque pertinente quoiqu'osée tendait à augmenter sa confiance en lui le grade de lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, laissé vacant par le Malefoy, lui ouvrait grands les bras.

Mais Voldemort ne réagissait toujours pas Pettigrow commença à douter qu'il l'ait entendu et se demanda s'il était judicieux de se répéter. Une idée germa dans son esprit qui lui épargna cette peine.

« Oh ! Je vois ! J'ai compris ! Veuillez excuser les doutes que j'ai eus quant à votre plan ! Il est tout bonnement génial ! Tout comme vous d'ailleurs. En fait, vous voulez endormir la méfiance de Dumbledore et conforter le ministère dans leur position : c'est-à-dire nier votre retour ! Joli, _très_ joli. Cela réclame de la patience, soit, mais vous saurez l'être et nous le serons aussi car vous avez une fois de plus raison !

— Queudver, peux-tu m'enseigner l'utilité d'avoir de nouveau un corps humain si Lucius me fuit ? »

Peter eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de pelle en travers de la figure comment son Lord pouvait-il se plaindre de la perte de ce couard de Malefoy, ce traître, ce… ce…

« Lucius Malefoy ne vous a pas – contrairement à moi – été très fidèle », fit-il – très justement – remarquer. Cette phrase malheureuse – qui était pourtant le reflet exact de la vérité, preuve s'il en fallait une que toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire – eut le don de faire bondir Voldemort.

« Pardon ? Qu'ouis-je ? Mon Cher Lucius ne m'aurait pas été _fidèle_ ? Comment oses-tu alléguer pareille infamie ? As-tu des preuves de son infidélité ?

— Hé bien, c'est-à-dire que… bredouilla Peter, surpris du ton véhément de son Lord, je ne dis pas qu'il vous a trahi mais… il n'a pas cherché à vous retrouver et, mis à part le premier jour de votre retour, il n'a pas répondu une seule fois à vos appels, ce qui est un grave manquement à son devoir de Mangemort… à moins qu'il soit dispensé de venir aux réunions et que je l'ignore.

— Ecoute-moi attentivement Queudver : Lucius peut me trahir autant qu'il veut, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il m'est infidèle. »

Peter écarquilla les yeux quelle était donc cette nouvelle fantaisie ?

« Ah bon, se contenta-t-il de dire, sentant que son Maître attendait une réponse de sa part.

— Oui, as-tu bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ? As-tu imprimé chaque mot dans ton esprit tordu et étriqué ?

— Hem, heu oui », préféra convenir Queudver. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi le sens profond des paroles de son Lord, mais préférait ne pas le contrarier alors qu'il semblait soudainement très remonté contre lui. C'était parfaitement injuste d'ailleurs, s'il y avait une personne à blâmer, c'était le Malefoy et voilà que son maître prenait sa défense !

« Bien, reprit Voldemort. A présent, sais-tu pourquoi Lucius fuit ma présence ? »

Peter se permit un instant de réflexion, mais ne put trouver de réponse convenable en eût-il trouvée une qu'il se serait bien gardé de la dire étant donné le brusque accès de colère de son Lord lorsqu'il s'était permis de mettre en doute la fidélité du Malefoy.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement.

— Je vais te le dire moi il déteste mon aspect : je suis _hideux_ !

— Oh non, contredit Queudver pour la forme.

— Si, assura gravement Voldemort.

— Non, je vous assure Maître : vous n'êtes absolument pas hideux ! insista Queudver toujours pour la forme mais il aurait mieux fait mieux d'arrêter parce que ça commençait vraiment à se voir.

— Suffit avec ton hypocrisie Queudver ! Cela devient très agaçant ! Je suis hideux, comment peux-tu le nier ? »

Peter jugea plus sain de se taire puisque mentir n'était pas une solution et qu'aller dans son sens se révèlerait certainement pire.

« J'ai été beau à une époque, même très beau, tu sais, assura Voldemort, à nouveau nostalgique.

— Oh oui, Maître, confirma Queudver, cette fois plutôt sincère.

— ça, à cette époque-là, Lucius ne me fuyait pas. C'est un esthète, mon aspect d'aujourd'hui le dégoûte. C'est à peine s'il supporte ma présence dans son champ de vision. Il m'évite.

— Peut-être qu'un ou deux Doloris le ramèneraient à…

— Qu'entends-je ? Des doloris ? Sur la personne de Lucius ? Encore une proposition de ce genre et je la retourne contre toi Queudver ! »

Pettigrow sentit que son statut était mis en danger. Il valait mieux recommencer à bien peser ses propos. Tout de même, quelle injustice ! Il avait retrouvé son lord, l'avait aidé, lui avait offert sa main certes, à présent, il avait une prothèse en argent pour la remplacer, mais tout de même ! Et puis, c'était bien joli une main en argent, mais il y a certaines choses qu'on peut se permettre avec une main de chair, mais point avec une main métallique. Et voilà que le Malefoy qui n'avait rien fait de tout ça, qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de venir aux réunions et qui avait de toute façon probablement changé de camp (ce juste à cause d'un problème de beauté physique selon son Lord) était _encore_ favorisé par rapport à lui.

La jalousie légitime que ressentait Pettigrow envers Lucius se fit plus vive que jamais pourquoi Voldemort restait encore tant attaché au Malefoy ?

« Si je puis me permettre Maître, pourquoi vouloir Lucius Malefoy ? Vous m'avez moi ! » s'exclama-t-il naïvement.

Voldemort contempla son adepte de haut en bas et fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Je suis hideux mais je ne suis pas désespéré ! » s'exclama-t-il pour toute réponse.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 3—

Lucius entendit vaguement cogner à la porte, comme il entendit vaguement Pixie ouvrir, comme il entendit vaguement son elfe femelle pousser un petit cri aigu et effrayé, comme il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une voix masculine à l'entrée, comme il entendit vaguement les petits pas précipités de l'elfe accourant pour le trouver, comme il l'entendit vaguement lui parler de "Qui-vous-savez" qui patiente dans le hall.

Lord Voldemort ? Dans le hall ?

Lucius qui s'endormait sur un projet de loi obscur se retrouva brusquement les yeux grands ouverts ; il lui sembla aussi que son cœur avait raté un ou deux battements. Il tenta de garder un visage lisse, de calmer son palpitant qui s'affolait à présent et de réfléchir posément à cette situation épineuse.

Que convenait-il de faire ? A dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il fallait déjà aller le voir ; à ça, il ne pouvait échapper. Ensuite, il trouverait bien un prétexte pour se sortir du pétrin : une migraine par exemple… oh non ! C'est trop surfait.

Il se leva, gardant sa paperasse législative en main (elle pourrait à la rigueur lui servir d'excuse), et se dirigea (haut les cœurs ! En attendant les haut-le-cœur à la vue de son maître) vers le hall. Il y trouva un Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'air sévère ; mais pouvait-il adopter autre chose qu'un air rébarbatif avec le visage qu'il avait à présent ?

« Maître, que me vaut l'insigne honneur de votre présence sous mon toit ?

— Sommes-nous seuls, Lucius ?

— Hé bien, il y a Pixie, mon elfe de maison.

— Congédie-la.

— Il y a Narcissa dans le salon.

— Peu importe, elle est au courant. Dis-lui juste de ne pas nous déranger.

— Il y a Drago, heu non, il est retourné à Poudlard. »

Lucius était à court.

« De toute façon, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller : j'ai là un projet de loi rédigé par un collègue ; il m'avait prié de le retravailler et je m'en vais de ce pas lui déposer mes conclusions.

— Un dimanche ? A vingt trois heures ? »

Fallait-il qu'il soit au pied du mur pour trouver des excuses aussi peu crédibles.

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire pour sa défense.

— Voyez-vous ça », murmura Voldemort. La colère se lisait à présent sur ses traits ; les jambes de Lucius le soutenaient à peine. « Cela suffit à présent Lucius ! Tu t'es assez moqué de moi, je pense. Cela ne te suffit donc pas de ne pas avoir cherché à retrouver ma trace pendant toutes ces années ? A quel rythme venais-tu me voir auparavant ? Quasiment tous les soirs. Or, cela fait trois mois que je suis revenu et tu n'es pas venu me visiter une seule fois ! » Sa bouche se tordit en une moue dégoûtée. « Tu ne prends même plus la peine de te déplacer quand ta marque te brûle. »

L'aristocrate cherchait les issues de secours, tout en doutant qu'elles existent ; d'ailleurs, il n'en trouvait pas une seule et se demandait surtout s'il allait réussir à sortir indemne de cette entrevue.

« Sais-tu ce qui m'a le plus manqué durant toutes ces années ? Ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir de corps, c'est de ne plus avoir le tien ! C'est de ne plus t'avoir. Vraiment, c'est ta perte qui m'a été la plus douloureuse. J'ai espéré que tu chercherais à me retrouver ; j'ai eu la faiblesse de croire que tu tenais à moi d'une quelconque manière. Comment ai-je pu me montrer aussi naïf ? Tu tiens bien trop à ta petite personne pour songer aux autres, même à ton bien aimé Maître. »

Le blond tremblait maintenant et menaçait de s'écrouler. Il avait toujours su qu'il craignait moins que les autres Mangemorts grâce à son statut particulier, et même qu'il ne craignait rien du tout. Il devait cependant se rendre à l'évidence : s'il ne s'offrait plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il perdait ses privilèges et se retrouvait donc aussi exposé que n'importe quel sorcier. Il allait payer chèrement ses absences répétées depuis trois mois, surtout que Lord Voldemort avait manifestement très mal vécu cet abandon.

Pourtant, son seigneur et maître semblait déjà moins en colère ; il semblait comme apaisé. Ce n'était pas illogique ; finalement, il était juste venu pour lui faire peur, pour l'intimider, pour le ramener vers lui et dans son lit. Il suffisait à Lucius de lui faire ce plaisir pour effacer toute son ardoise ; une issue de secours existait donc bien, il n'avait plus qu'à l'emprunter pour se sortir d'affaire.

« J'ai attendu patiemment durant ces trois mois que tu viennes de ton propre gré. Mes espoirs ont été vains, tu n'es pas venu. Alors, je me déplace, je viens aux nouvelles. Tu as sûrement une bonne raison pour avoir agi ainsi. »

Un silence douloureux s'en suivit.

« Aucune ? Alors, tout est parfait ; tout va redevenir comme avant Lucius. »

Voldemort accompagna ses paroles d'un geste tendre vers la nuque de Lucius. Celui-ci s'écarta brusquement, effrayé par cette main décharnée. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'une telle main effleure une seule parcelle de sa peau. Il était physiquement incapable de l'accepter. Il était physiquement incapable de prendre la sortie de secours. Il se condamnait lui-même.

« Bien, je crois que c'est assez clair. Je me doutais de quelque chose de ce genre, je suis loin d'être idiot. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que mon aspect n'est plus tout à fait le même : tu m'évites car je te dégoûte.

— Oh non ! » s'exclama Lucius tout en esquivant adroitement la main gauche de Voldemort qui allait se poser sur sa hanche. N'avait-il donc aucune option autre que celle de s'offrir à lui, bon gré mal gré ? N'existait-il donc aucune _vraie_ solution ?

« Je suis conscient de mon aspect, Lucius. Je suis néanmoins déçu que tu n'oses pas me le dire. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver une solution si tu me laissais une chance. Sinon, séparons-nous, tu deviendras juste un Mangemort comme les autres, c'est tout.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres solutions ; à moins de boire du polynectar toutes les heures, mais on ne peut décemment pas appeler cela une solution, articula Lucius. Il vaut mieux oublier notre relation. »

Ce n'était manifestement pas la réponse qu'attendait Voldemort et il ne comptait pas en rester là. Lucius le sentit et comprit que s'il ne pouvait l'avoir de son gré, il l'aurait par la force ou la magie. Il recula et la faiblesse de ses jambes le fit trébucher ; il s'appuya à une commode pour ne pas tomber.

« Bien », fit Voldemort. Il s'éloigna de Lucius, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, avant de se retourner brusquement ; il prononça une formule qui attira le blond contre lui et l'enserra de ses bras. Il chercha à l'embrasser mais ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que du vide, ses bras ne tenaient plus rien.

Lucius avait transplané.

Ça, c'était pire que tout.

« Le… le… comment a-t-il osé ? »

Voldemort sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux ; il les essuya rageusement. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ; quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré ? Sûrement quand il était enfant. Il n'allait pas recommencer pour une trahison.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle trahison.

« Lucius, à quoi cela me sert d'avoir un corps si tu me fuis ? Si je ne peux le blottir contre le tien ? A quoi me servent mes doigts s'ils ne peuvent caresser ta peau ? A quoi me servent mes yeux s'ils ne peuvent te contempler ? Je suis sûr que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que je ressens pour toi ! »

Par Salazar Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

-

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Narcissa avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu et en restait bouché bée. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre signifierait-il que Voldemort _aimait_ Lucius ? Voilà qui lui ouvrait des horizons. C'était très intéressant ; c'était bon à savoir ; cela pourrait servir.

Il était toujours fructueux d'avoir une oreille à traîner.

~oOo~

Lucius apparut aux portes de Poudlard. Il courut à l'intérieur du domaine, le plus vite qu'il put, poussa la lourde porte du château, se précipita à l'intérieur et fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Rusard.

« _Asile ! Asile !_ » s'égosilla-t-il d'une voix hurlante en allongeant démesurément les "i", cela devant le concierge dont les sourcils n'étaient absolument plus alignés.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

—

—Chapitre 4—

Qu'allait-il dire à Dumbledore pour justifier sa demande d'asile ? La vérité ?

« J'étais l'amant de Voldemort, seulement à présent il est affreusement laid et il me dégoûte du coup j'ai décidé de changer de camp afin de préserver mon beau petit corps de ses pattes toutes moches et toutes osseuses. »

La vérité n'était guère reluisante il valait mieux trouver autre chose. D'ailleurs, il ne se voyait pas raconter sa vie sexuelle à Dumbledore et avec pareille raison celui-ci risquait de l'envoyer paître – prétextant qu'il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé –, de se moquer de lui – l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il y résiste – ou encore de profiter de la situation d'une quelconque manière pour se servir de lui ou le rabaisser.

Il monta l'escalier qui menait aux appartements de Dumbledore en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait inventer Rusard marchait devant, c'était lui qui avait énoncé le mot de passe devant la gargouille. Arrivé sur le palier, le concierge frappa à la porte.

« Entrez donc mon bon Rusard ainsi que vous, Lucius. »

Maudit Dumbledore, il fallait toujours qu'il sache avant même qu'elles aient dit un mot quelles étaient les personnes derrière sa porte, habitude agaçante s'il en était. Rusard le laissa passer devant lui et ils entrèrent. Le directeur de Poudlard était assis à son bureau, habillé de ses frusques de carnaval habituelles, les yeux bien ouverts, le sourire moqueur – ou accueillant, c'était difficile à dire – l'heure était tardive, mais, à le voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'il les attendait, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Lucius.

« Bonsoir Dumbledore, dit-il d'un ton aimable.

— Bonsoir Lucius.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, intervint Rusard, qui était conscient de l'heure. Il vient d'arriver pour demander asile je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre que vous l'amenez.

— Vous avez bien fait, Rusard. Vous pouvez nous laisser et retourner à votre ronde », fit Albus avec un sourire et un hochement de tête.

Rusard prit congé et s'en retourna bien vite surveiller les couloirs. Les vauriens qui servaient d'élèves à cette école semblaient deviner quand il n'était plus là pour les prendre sur le fait heureusement, Miss Teigne était là pour veiller quand il lui fallait s'absenter.

Dumbledore invita Lucius à s'asseoir et prit le temps de l'observer avant d'entamer la conversation. Même si Lucius s'appliquait à prendre l'air dégagé, le directeur voyait bien qu'il n'était guère à l'aise le fait qu'il se retrouve contraint de quémander l'aide d'une personne qu'il avait toujours ouvertement méprisé n'y était certainement pas pour rien.

« Ainsi, vous venez me demander asile.

— Oui, tout à fait humblement.

— Humblement », répéta Albus avec une moue dubitative il doutait que Lucius puisse faire quoi que ce soit de façon humble. « Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de cette demande ? »

Lucius décida rapidement de ce qu'il allait dire. Dommage qu'il n'ait pu prendre le temps de peaufiner son plaidoyer il était parfaitement capable d'improviser, mais il y avait des situations auxquelles il valait mieux être préparé.

« Voilà, il se trouve que – oh, je suppose que vous vous en doutez un peu ! – il se trouve que j'ai fait… une erreur dans ma jeunesse : je me suis mis au service de Qui-vous-savez.

— Voyez-vous ça », fit Albus. Le ton était ironique, mais le directeur était cependant surpris que Lucius avoue enfin ce secret de polichinelle.

« Oui. Oh, je l'ai fait surtout par couardise. » Que cela lui coûtait de dire ces mots ! Il le fallait pourtant bien. « J'avoue que certaines idées que défendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'étaient pas… étrangères. Cependant, après ce qui lui est arrivé, j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Des années en fait. J'avais tort, j'en ai conscience à présent.

— Voldemort est revenu il y a trois mois de cela vous vous êtes rendu auprès de lui à son invitation comme tous les autres Mangemorts, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton doux.

— Oui, je suis lâche, je n'ai pas osé décliner cette invitation. » Lucius riva son regard dans celui de Dumbledore ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire étant la pure vérité, et cette vérité étant toute à son honneur, il tenait à ce que le directeur puisse lire la sincérité au fond de ses yeux. « Je n'y suis plus retourné ensuite. »

A la façon dont Dumbledore acquiesça, Lucius comprit qu'il était déjà au courant. Il reprit : « A présent, cela se gâte pour moi et…

— Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette soudaine décision de ne plus être Mangemort ? » le coupa Dumbledore. Il ne mettait pas en doute la désertion de Lucius – celle-ci semblait bien établie, Severus lui en avait longuement parlé –, mais était très curieux d'en connaître les causes. Il s'étonnait aussi que Voldemort ait accepté sans mot dire la défection de Lucius durant ces trois derniers mois, mais Severus n'avait pu le lui expliquer, il n'y entendait rien non plus. Cela étant, et vu l'arrivée fracassante de Lucius en ces lieux, il semblait que son ancien maître se soit enfin décidé à lui faire savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Pendant que Dumbledore se disait tout cela, Lucius songeait que s'il avait vu la tête actuelle de Lord Voldemort, il n'aurait jamais posé cette question. Cependant, il aurait aussi fallu que le vieux fou soit au fait de la vraie nature de sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui, par bonheur, semblait ne pas être le cas.

« Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières années.

— Vous êtes allé à la première réunion.

— Parce que j'avais peur !

— Ah ! Et soudainement, vous avez fait preuve de bravoure et vous n'êtes plus allé aux suivantes ?

— Cela a été un choc de constater que Voldemort était revenu, et je ne suis allé à la première que par un vieux réflexe. Ensuite, je me suis souvenu de mes bonnes résolutions, et j'ai cessé toutes relations avec cet homme ! »

Lucius regretta immédiatement cette phrase à sens multiples : Dumbledore était suffisamment subtil pour que cela lui mette la puce à l'oreille.

« Qui-vous-savez n'a pas aimé mes absences à répétition. Il est venu à mon domicile et m'a… _menacé_ ! Ma… _vie_ étant en danger, je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir tolérer ma présence à Poudlard durant quelques temps. »

Albus hocha la tête doucement. Ce que racontait Lucius était plausible, il pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. D'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ces paroles, bien que Lucius ait arrangé cette vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il allait l'autoriser à rester à Poudlard et, à l'occasion, il lui faudrait découvrir la vraie raison de cette désertion soudaine, et l'explication de la lenteur de réaction de Voldemort qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 5—

Lucius se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, fait assez inhabituel pour être souligné ; tout cela l'avait stressé, son sommeil en était altéré, et puis la literie était de médiocre qualité comparée à la sienne. Nonobstant que le matelas n'était pas tout à fait à son goût, il dût s'encourager à se lever ; après dix bonnes minutes, sa volonté finit par prendre le dessus et il s'assit sur le bord de la couche où il resta à bailler durant cinq autres minutes. Il se leva enfin et s'étira de façon bruyante.

Il se délassa sous une douche qui s'éternisa, puis s'habilla… avec les vêtements qu'il avait porté la veille, le genre de choses que faisaient les gens du commun ; il se promit d'envoyer dès ce matin un courrier à Narcissa pour lui dire de faire venir sa garde-robe complète à Poudlard.

Et s'il ne s'agissait que d'un problème vestimentaire… il n'avait même pas son peigne ! Heureusement qu'il avait sa canne en main lorsque Voldemort avait tenté de l'embrasser ; sans elle, il se serait vraiment senti tout nu. Il alla s'en saisir et dégaina sa baguette.

Trois sorts démêlants plus tard, Lucius s'estima présentable ; ce qui était un minimum : il avait une réputation à tenir.

-

Il fallait qu'il voie Drago au plus tôt pour lui expliquer la situation avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge. Connaissant son fils, celui-ci arrivait sûrement parmi les derniers au petit déjeuner et traînait jusqu'à la dernière minute en digne descendant de son père (le réveil laborieux semblait héréditaire dans la famille, au même titre que les cheveux platines, les yeux gris et le port altier, à croire que cela faisait partie du capital génétique des Malefoy). Tout ça pour dire qu'en arrivant dix minutes avant le début du premier cours, il devrait trouver Drago dans une grande salle presque vide.

Il sortit sa montre à gousset d'un geste souple : pile dans le timing, il avait juste le temps de s'y rendre.

~oOo~

Conformément aux prédictions de son père, Drago était arrivé (comme à son habitude) le dernier dans la grande salle. Il s'était calé entre Crabbe et Goyle, avait poussé un bâillement habilement dissimulé derrière sa main – pas question de montrer une seule faiblesse, surtout pas quand il sentait que l'un ou l'une des ratés du trio infernal le surveillait du coin de l'œil, guettant les moindres paroles qu'ils pourraient saisir, regardant s'il avait ou non du courrier, jalousant les douceurs que lui envoyait sa mère. Il était sûr qu'eux ne risquaient pas d'en recevoir ; entre Potter, le héros, "celui qui a survécu", la pauvre petite victime qui avait perdu ses parents ; Granger, la Sang-de-bourbe, "Miss Je-sais-tout", dont les parents Moldus étaient incapable de se servir d'un hibou ; et enfin Weasley, l'idiot insondable doublé du miséreux de service, Weasel père avait déjà du mal à nourrir sa famille, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas gaspiller son maigre salaire à payer des friandises à sa progéniture médiocre… c'est-à-dire à son image.

Mais les chouchous de Dumbledore ne valaient pas la peine qu'il perde son temps à penser à eux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi gaspillait-il sa salive à leur sortir l'une ou l'autre répartie ? Ces pauvres idiots étaient incapables de comprendre toute la subtilité d'un mot d'esprit.

Il repensait souvent à son retour dans le Poudlard Express à la fin de la dernière année – il aurait préféré l'oublier, mais sa mémoire ramenait toujours ce souvenir honteux sur le tapis –, ces trois lâches (car, oui, ils étaient lâches ! Attaquer quelqu'un par derrière, il croyait les Gryffondor plus loyaux que ça !) leur avaient fait subir des sorts à lui, Crabbe et Goyle. Outre l'humiliation de recevoir ces sorts, il avait dû subir un sermon interminable de son père ("Tu n'as pas honte de t'être laissé avoir aussi facilement ?") qui, ne le voyant pas sortir, avait dû venir le chercher à l'intérieur du train et l'avait trouvé allongé sur le sol, évanoui, les traces du sort qu'il avait subi encore visibles sur le visage. Il s'était expliqué et son père lui avait _demandé_ s'il voulait lui attirer des ennuis à tenir de tels propos sur le Poufsouffle décédé.

Il avait cru qu'il retrouverait son père de bonne humeur ; au lieu de ça, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait l'avoir rendu nerveux, à la limite de la paranoïa. Perplexe mais sentant que cela ne le regardait pas, Drago avait préféré ne pas y accorder trop d'attention ; il n'avait plus du tout entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les vacances, que ce soit par son père, par sa mère ou par les journaux.

Mais là n'était pas la question, le trio infernal l'avait humilié dans le Poudlard Express et il ne l'avait toujours pas digéré.

Drago se secoua mentalement : il ne devrait pas s'énerver dès le matin à cause des ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, ça lui gâchait la journée par avance et la commencer par faire un exposé élaboré et documenté devant des Poufsouffle dont le niveau d'intelligence avoisinait celui de l'oursin n'était déjà pas une chose très valorisante.

-

Sorti de ses pensées, Drago avait poussé un deuxième bâillement (toujours aussi discret), puis, un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième…

D'avance, il n'aimait pas les lundis. Il fallait ajouter à cette tendance naturelle que ceux qui s'étaient chargés de mettre au point son emploi du temps lui avaient collé ces minables de Poufsouffle dès la première heure du premier jour de la semaine. Et pour quel cours ! Défense contre les forces du mal ! S'il y avait bien un cours qu'il _adorait_, c'était celui-là ; il n'y avait pas besoin _en plus_ de l'obliger à présenter un exposé devant toute la classe et cet imbécile de Mike Hanson, digne héritier de tous les crétins congénitaux qui s'étaient succédé au poste de professeur de cette matière inepte ! Drago avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait trouvé chez lui aucune des qualités qu'il attendait chez un professeur digne de son nom (à savoir passionnant et partial). Mis à part son physique avantageux et sa voix éraillée qui semblait parler directement à un espace situé entre les cuisses et le ventre de toutes les filles de sa classe, ce professeur n'avait rien pour lui ; et encore ces "qualités" ne l'aidaient pas à se faire aimer des élèves de sexe masculin, bien au contraire. Cela étant, c'était au-dessus de Drago de le détester pour cette raison : son physique n'avait rien à envier à celui du professeur et il avait dix fois plus de charisme que lui. Non, si Drago le détestait, c'était pour des raisons objectives – et aussi par principe –, et non pour une quelconque jalousie.

D'ailleurs, quitte à être objectif, il devait avouer que Mike Hanson valait toujours mieux que ses prédécesseurs. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas difficile de faire mieux : entre le bégayeur, le pédant, le loup-garou ou encore l'abominable tortionnaire qui avait _osé_ le transformer en furet, les anciens titulaires de ce poste pouvaient tous concourir pour le titre de champion des minables.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à saisir pourquoi Severus Rogue – admirable professeur de potion et formidable responsable de sa maison – tenait tellement à obtenir ce poste maudit et dégradant. Vraiment, cela le dépassait.

Il valait mieux se concentrer sur l'exposé dont l'heure approchait. Il avait choisi les vampires, il dominait bien ce sujet, il avait une passion pour ces créatures. Cela venait du fait que la seule histoire que son père lui ait racontée quant il était enfant relatait la vie d'un suceur de sang. Ce moment privilégié que Drago avait partagé un soir avec son père était resté gravé à jamais dans son esprit et y gardait une place à part, bien qu'il soupçonnât fortement que c'était uniquement pour avoir la paix que son paternel lui avait raconté cette histoire et qu'il s'était appliqué à la narrer de la façon la plus effrayante possible afin de dégoûter à jamais son fils de lui demander à nouveau de faire ce genre de choses.

Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Son exposé était fourni, bien ordonné et, à son avis – le seul qui importât –, très réussi. Il aurait forcément une excellente note, ce qui le changerait de ses résultats habituels en cette matière qui n'étaient pas le reflet de son véritable niveau pour la bonne raison qu'en temps normal, il ne faisait absolument aucun effort. Son père méprisant cette matière tout autant que lui, il ne lui faisait aucun reproche en ce qui concernait ses notes moyennes – voire très mauvaises – dans ce cours, bien qu'il n'aimât pas cela car cela faisait baisser la moyenne générale de son fils.

« On y va, Drago, on se retrouve en cours, annonça Goyle, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

— C'est ça », marmonna le susnommé.

Ses gardes du corps attitrés prirent leurs sacs et partirent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Drago jeta un coup d'œil bref et circulaire à la salle : Rogue s'apprêtait à partir, Sinistra le retenait par la manche, lui demandant l'une ou l'autre chose ; Dumbledore et Pomfresh discutaient ; du côté des élèves, il restait deux Poufsouffles qui s'attardaient, l'une d'elles cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac. Drago la reconnut, c'était Elvira Hang, elle devait présenter un exposé juste après lui (décidément, que de réjouissances en perspective pour cette journée !), c'était cela sans doute qu'elle cherchait dans son sac. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne réussirait pas à remettre la main dessus et ferait son exposé "a capella", ce qui, entre bafouillages et trous de mémoire, pouvait avoir un certain comique.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il lui restait dix minutes avant son premier cours, il avait encore tout son temps. Il reporta son attention sur le contenu de la salle. Qui d'autre y était encore ? Deux ou trois Serdaigles, un Gryffondor et deux autres Serpentard, ce qui, avec lui, son père, Sinistra et Rogue, en faisait six en tout.

Son père ?

« Bonjour Drago.

— Bonjour… que fais-tu ici ? demanda Drago, interloqué.

— Je vois que je suis chaleureusement accueilli, cela fait plaisir ! fit sarcastiquement Lucius.

— Excuse-moi, mais je suis étonné de te voir là… surtout de si bon matin », ajouta Drago en songeant aux horaires de son père. D'ordinaire, ce dernier ne se levait pas avant dix heures (en semaine ; le week-end, c'était rare de le voir debout avant midi) ; son petit déjeuner et ses ablutions matinales lui prenaient entre une heure et demie et deux heures ; il arrivait au ministère (en transplanant) sur les coups de midi, discutait de choses et d'autres avec sa secrétaire ou ses collègues pendant une demi-heure ou une heure, partait déjeuner pendant trois heures avec deux ou trois relations de travail, revenait et… travaillait ! Bref : des cadences infernales. Il fallait tout de même mettre à l'actif de Lucius Malefoy qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement de revenir assez tard le soir et de ramener certains dossiers afin de les étudier à tête reposée.

« J'ai dormi ici cette nuit », répondit Lucius. Son fils ne fit aucun commentaire, il attendait la suite. « Il se trouve que… » Lucius s'interrompit, regardant autour de lui comme s'il se sentait épié. « Allons discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. »

La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit de Drago : son père était envoyé ici par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il était en mission secrète. Il avait fait croire à ce naïf de Dumbledore qu'il était repenti et qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé.

« Je vais devoir me rendre en cours ; nous parlerons discrètement en chemin, ça ira ? »

Tout en disant cela, il se leva, passa la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête et commença à s'éloigner ; son père lui emboîta le pas.

~oOo~

« Drago, je voulais t'informer que la donne n'est plus la même. J'ai un… _différend_ avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres », murmura Lucius dès qu'ils furent sortis de la grande salle. Son fils eut un sourire entendu et lui adressa un clin d'œil connivent ; Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je suis en train de dire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Drago s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Il approcha son visage de celui de son père.

« Tu es venu pour espionner, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il, toujours souriant.

— Je vois : tu n'as _rien_ compris, en conclut Lucius d'un ton agacé. Non, Drago, je ne suis pas venu pour espionner. J'ai eu… quelques mots avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me cacher. Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer les agents doubles ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ; je ne suis plus Mangemort. C'est même au-delà de ça : je ne _peux plus_ être Mangemort. Tu comprends ? »

Drago comprenait. Il comprenait qu'il n'avait le choix qu'entre deux hypothèses : la première, son père disait la vérité – mais alors : quels étaient les "quelques mots" qu'il avait eus avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? – ; la seconde, il mentait car il avait peur que son fils ne sache pas tenir sa langue.

Si Drago trouvait la deuxième solution parfaitement humiliante pour lui, la première nécessitait un changement de cap ; sachant qu'un Malefoy endure mieux un retournement de veste qu'une vexation, Drago décida que son père disait la vérité. Néanmoins, cela ne répondait pas à sa question : à quel propos le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui s'étaient-ils disputés ? Est-ce que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'attitude étrange de son père durant les vacances ?

Il aurait aimé pouvoir poser ces questions à son père ; mais s'il ne lui avait pas dit d'emblée ce qu'il en était exactement, c'était qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire et donc que demander ne servirait qu'à s'entendre dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Drago se tut donc et c'est dans le silence qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-

« Bon, je suppose que je vais te revoir aujourd'hui, donc, à tout à l'heure, fit Drago.

— Monsieur Malefoy, toujours à la dernière minute le lundi matin, s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

— Bonjour Professeur Hanson, répliqua Drago d'un ton qui démentait la politesse du propos.

— Vu la ressemblance physique, vous êtes apparenté à mon élève, je présume ? » supposa Mike, en se tournant vers Lucius. Celui-ci resta sans voix.

« Oui, c'est mon père, s'exclama précipitamment Drago oubliant d'adopter le ton insolent qu'il employait d'ordinaire avec ce professeur.

— Lucius Malefoy », se présenta le père en question, sortant du mutisme dans lequel l'avait plongé l'apparition de Mike Hanson. Celui-ci eut même droit à un fin sourire : miraculeux de la part du sang pur. Drago serra les dents.

Les choses n'avaient jamais été dites clairement ; cependant, Drago, digne Serpentard, était malin. Il observait beaucoup et "sentait" les choses. Il avait compris à la fin de son enfance à la façon dont son père regardait certains hommes qu'il avait une façon bien particulière d'appréhender ses relations avec les personnes de son sexe. A cette époque-là, il n'avait pas les mots pour nommer ce qu'il avait vu. Mais en cet instant, ce mot lui brûlait les lèvres : attirance. Son père aimait les hommes et, au grand désarroi de Drago, celui qui lui servait de professeur ne lui était pas indifférent.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas qu'aux entrecuisses des filles de sa classe que la voix de Mike Hanson parlait.

-

« Je te présente Mike Hanson, mon _professeur_ de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_. Tu te souviens ? Ce cours que tu _méprises_. »

Hanson regarda son élève, étonné ; il était bien agressif soudainement, quelque chose devait lui déplaire. Et quelle drôle d'idée de brandir devant son professeur le mépris de son père pour la matière qu'il enseignait. Cela étant, Drago n'avait jamais démontré un enthousiasme démesuré pour son cours et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre… avec juste assez de subtilité pour qu'on ne puisse pas le lui reprocher.

« Excusez mon fils, il a toujours été un peu… plaisantin », fit Lucius, tentant de paraître amusé. Quelle mouche piquait Drago ?

« Je l'aurais plutôt défini comme quelqu'un de sarcastique, rectifia le professeur.

— Je préfère votre définition, intervint Drago, offusqué de l'emploi du mot "plaisantin" pour le qualifier. Cela dit, _Papa_, c'est ton droit de changer d'avis sur ce cours, même aussi soudainement, mais avoue que tu médisais beaucoup sur ce sujet. »

Lucius lança un regard noir à son fils qui le lui rendit aussi sec. Il comprit alors que celui-ci avait des doutes sur… certaines choses.

Peu importait, de toute façon, ce Mike Hanson ne l'intéressait pas.

Enfin… pas plus que ça.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 6—

Lucius regardait son amant dormir, une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres. Tout cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, ce malgré la soi-disant hétérosexualité du professeur de son fils ; Lucius l'avait "levé" sans difficulté aucune.

Sitôt la soirée venue, il l'avait abordé nonchalamment, lui avait parlé de son fils, qu'il fallait être indulgent avec lui, qu'il avait toujours eu de la difficulté avec cette matière, que lui-même n'était pas convaincu de l'utilité de ce cours ; Mike Hanson s'était alors mis en devoir de lui prouver le contraire, ce qui était prévisible et sur quoi Lucius comptait. Ses arguments ne valaient pas tripette ; aucune importance, Lucius s'en fichait royalement, l'important était d'entamer la conversation et de la faire durer suffisamment pour qu'il tombe sous son charme.

Dès qu'il eut ferré le professeur, il lui avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille concernant ses projets pour lui. Ce dernier avait tout de suite protesté, alléguant qu'il aimait les femmes et qu'il n'aimait qu'elles. Lucius avait jugé ses protestations bien molles ; il fallait tout de même préciser que Lucius n'avait pas varié sa technique depuis des années. Il avait certes perdu le charme de l'adulte naissant qui avait séduit Voldemort, mais sa sensualité naturelle n'avait été en rien troublée par les vingt ans qu'il avait pris depuis. Il accaparait celui qu'il convoitait dans une conversation et laissait son charme opérer, l'aidant de temps en temps en changeant légèrement de position, en offrant son profil, paraissant tout d'un coup indifférent à son interlocuteur… et tellement désirable.

Et l'affaire était enlevée ! Il avait une fois de plus eu ce qu'il voulait. Il était cependant déçu, très déçu. Certes, Mike Hanson avait un physique intéressant, son drapeau se levait prestement et sans difficulté – ce qui était toujours appréciable – et son endurance était certaine. Néanmoins, ses quelques qualités étaient malheureusement mises à mal par le fait qu'il n'avait aucune imagination, aucune classe, bien peu de culture – il s'en était rendu compte lors de leur conversation lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'entraîner sur d'autres sujets que sa précieuse matière – et, pour couronner le tout, à peine sa semence déposée, il s'endormait aussi sec.

Ceci étant, ce coup-là, un autre lui avait déjà fait ; et déjà à l'époque, il n'avait guère apprécié.

-

Lucius se coucha sur le dos et contempla le plafond ; évoquer ce souvenir lui donnait envie de faire le point sur ses différents amants. Qui y avait-il eu après Lord Voldemort ? Arthur tout d'abord, un amant médiocre qui lui avait duré une nuit ; tous les Arthur qu'il connaissait paraissaient voués à la médiocrité, bien loin du légendaire roi ; mais peut-être le destin de ce dernier était-il surtout conditionné par l'aide de Merlin, s'il n'avait pu en bénéficier, son nom ne serait sans doute jamais passé à la postérité.

Ensuite venait Sergio, un séducteur italien rencontré lors d'un voyage à Naples. Ce n'était pas un amant extraordinaire, mais il était inventif et doux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer son accent et sa langue ! Ses _deux_ langues en fait : sa langue maternelle et son organe buccal, avec lequel il était très agile aussi bien pour parler que pour faire… _autre chose_. Il était resté pratiquement deux ans avec lui. Contrairement à Arthur, Sergio était un excellent souvenir.

Après, il y avait eu Cid, un grand et magnifique noir, des bras sécurisants, un derrière à tomber, un regard à faire fondre la banquise et amant généreux par-dessus tout ça. S'il avait été du genre à avouer ces choses-là, Lucius aurait presque été tenté de dire qu'il l'avait aimé. Ils étaient restés plus de quatre ans ensemble ; pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés déjà ? Ah oui ! Cet imbécile s'était marié et tenait à être fidèle à son épouse ; Lucius en était resté coi. Quand on est hétérosexuel, on peut théoriquement se contenter d'une seule femme ; de même, lorsqu'on est homosexuel, un homme peut-être suffisant ; mais est-ce si simple de se contenter d'une seule personne quand on est bisexuel ? Lucius en doutait.

Après cette déconvenue, il avait été extrêmement sage. Il avait bien eu deux ou trois amants de passage ; mais dans l'ensemble, il maîtrisait bien ses besoins sexuels. Il s'y était exercé dès l'âge de quinze ans, ne tenant pas à ce que son père se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait donc rester très longtemps sans amant, une année entière même ; il était d'ailleurs resté sans hommes plus de deux ans une fois.

A présent, il y avait Mike. Cependant, là, c'était _après_ le retour de Lord Voldemort et Lucius n'était pas certain que celui à qui il appartenait (car c'était bien d'une basse question de propriété qu'il s'agissait) apprécierait d'apprendre qu'il avait couché avec d'autres hommes pendant son absence (d'autant plus s'il avait consacré son temps à le tromper au lieu de le rechercher, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà moyennement apprécié qu'il fasse mumuse avec des Moldus au lieu de lui porter assistance). Cependant, la situation deviendrait d'autant plus délicate s'il apprenait que Lucius l'avait remplacé après son retour, surtout aussi vite après l'avoir repoussé. Comment prendrait-il cette nouvelle ? Tuerait-il son amant ? Le tuerait-il lui ?

Il écarta cette vaine interrogation en songeant que son transplanage le mettait déjà dans une fâcheuse posture vis-à-vis de son Maître. ça de plus, ça de moins…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

—

—Chapitre 7—

Rusard travaillait depuis de nombreuses années comme concierge à Poudlard son travail n'était guère valorisant, mais il l'affectionnait tout particulièrement. En fait, il aimait surtout inspirer de la crainte aux élèves, ces gamins qui, contrairement à lui, n'étaient pas des Cracmols. Du pouvoir, il en avait, même s'il n'était pas magique il le savait à chaque fois qu'il surprenait un élève au détour d'un couloir à une heure où il aurait dû être en train de dormir gentiment. C'était une petite compensation au préjudice qu'il avait subi lors de sa naissance. De plus, son travail n'était pas contraignant il consistait avant tout à faire attention à ce que faisaient les élèves, à surveiller Peeves et recevoir quelques rares personnes (souvent des parents d'élèves venus visiter leur infecte marmaille) les Lucius Malefoy débarquant en catastrophe en hurlant "asile" ne couraient pas les couloirs.

Mis à part quelques rares mésaventures – dont l'accident arrivé à Miss Teigne trois ans auparavant –, Rusard n'avait pas à se plaindre. D'autant moins depuis le début de cette nouvelle année scolaire où les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient étrangement à carreau, ce qui était un soulagement car Rusard arrivait rarement à les prendre sur le fait et ne pouvait que constater les dégâts s'il craignait que cette sagesse apparente cache la préparation d'un plus gros coup, Rusard préférait penser que la maturité avait enfin eu raison des farces des jumeaux. En mettant de côté les craintes qu'il nourrissait vis-à-vis des Weasley et les mauvais coups de Peeves, la vie coulait son petit train-train, sans mauvaise surprise… ou presque.

Rusard écarquilla les yeux : Celui-dont-on-ne-s'avisait-même-pas-de-penser-le-nom, faisant preuve d'une audace remarquable, venait de franchir le seuil du château avec une escorte de Mangemorts cagoulés. Les mains du concierge tombèrent, ballantes, sous le coup de la surprise son étonnement était tel qu'il en oublia dans un premier temps d'avoir peur et le registre qu'il tenait tomba aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ne prenez pas la peine d'annoncer ma présence : je ne reste pas longtemps. Je reprends ce qui me revient de droit et je repars, lui dit celui-ci d'un ton neutre.

— Pardon ?

— Après tout, vous pouvez m'être utile : allez me quérir Lucius Malefoy, dites-lui de venir _immédiatement_. »

Rusard tenta d'acquiescer oralement, mais ce qu'il prononça n'était qu'un bégaiement inaudible – l'effet de surprise étant passé, la peur l'avait saisi – il se contenta donc de faire un mouvement de tête – difficile tant tout son corps s'était raidi – avant de partir à reculons.

Sous sa cagoule, Queudver bouillonnait. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son seigneur était venu ici dans le seul but de ramener Malefoy parmi eux et non de lui faire payer sa trahison. A coup sûr, c'était à peine si le Malefoy allait avoir droit à une _petite_ remontrance. Injuste, c'était totalement injuste son lord était amoureux de Malefoy ou quoi ?

~oOo~

Dumbledore marchait vivement le long des couloirs. C'était une chance qu'ils soient déserts à cette heure sans cela, tout ceux qui se seraient trouvés sur son chemin auraient été impitoyablement bousculés tant le directeur était pressé et en colère. Et il y avait de quoi : Voldemort venait de débarquer en plein jour au sein même de Poudlard ! C'était ahurissant ! Comment avait-il donc osé ? Pour _qui_ se prenait-il ? Albus allait se charger de lui apprendre les bonnes manières et, au passage, il en profiterait aussi pour l'empêcher de nuire. L'occasion fait le larron et si Voldemort était assez bête pour venir se jeter dans ses bras, tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour le reste du monde ! Finalement, la seule chose qui mettait Albus hors de lui dans cette histoire – et qui le souciait beaucoup –, c'était le danger couru par les élèves, mais il se promit de résoudre ce problème dans les plus brefs délais.

Il débarqua dans le hall, McGonagall, Hanson et Rogue, prévenus par ses soins, sur ses talons.

« Bonjour Dumbledore, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'oubliant pas les mondanités d'usage.

— Bonjour Jedusor effectivement, c'est une très belle journée dommage que vous teniez à la gâcher par votre présence indésirable. A ce sujet, permettez-moi de vous signaler que vous ne manquez pas de culot.

— Ma présence vous indispose, je peux le comprendre, mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là : je suis juste venu reprendre ce qui m'appartient. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes ensuite, nous pourrons chacun retourner vaquer à nos occupations. »

Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à celle-là il en resta coi.

« Ce qui vous appartient ? bredouilla-t-il finalement.

— Oui, je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il tarde à arriver. Pourtant, il n'ignore pas à quel point je peux être d'humeur impatiente parfois.

— Il ? A _quoi_ faites-vous référence au juste ? demanda le directeur d'un ton ferme, soulignant par sa question que la notion de propriété ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'aux objets et pas aux personnes.

— A Lucius Malefoy. »

Rusard choisit cet instant pour revenir, seul.

« Il n'est pas dans ses appartements.

— A cette heure-là, il est peut-être déjà attablé », intervint Severus, curieux de la suite des évènements.

A ces mots, Voldemort entra dans la grande salle sans laisser le temps à quiconque de l'en empêcher. Il y jeta un regard circulaire, vit Lucius en pleine discussion avec Sinistra qui s'esclaffait. Celle-ci cessa soudainement de rire Lucius fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête dans la direction du regard de son interlocutrice. Là, il perdit son sourire.

« Maître, bonjour, bafouilla-t-il alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avançait vers lui. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

— Je croyais t'avoir demandé de cesser ton hypocrisie avec moi. »

Lucius déglutit et regretta de ne pouvoir s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait en son manoir. Il lui faudrait trouver une autre solution de repli. Il regarda Dumbledore, Hanson (son amant de la veille), Rogue, McGonagall et des hommes cagoulés entrer à tour de rôle dans la grande salle il reconnut certains Mangemorts à leur stature : Pettigrow, Macnair… Quelle était donc cette conférence au sommet ?

« Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévenu ses sbires aux quatre coins du monde, je suis recherché part… » fit Karkaroff, débarquant, inopinément, dans la grande salle. Il s'interrompit, blanchit et opéra un demi-tour sur un pied digne de la meilleure ballerine. « Je repasserai plus tard, ajouta-t-il, la voix soudainement plus aiguë.

— Voyons, reste Igor, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'effaces à cause de moi », fit doucereusement Voldemort en se promettant de s'occuper du cas de cet escogriffe plus tard et il revint poser ses yeux sur Lucius qui, voulant profiter de la diversion pour s'éclipser, avait commencé à s'éloigner. Voyant qu'il était à nouveau le centre d'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'arrêta et força un sourire.

Cependant, le défilé ne s'arrêta pas là car entrèrent alors les élèves des différentes maisons. Certains indifférents aux gens qui se trouvaient là – sans doute davantage préoccupés par le contenu des plats – s'assirent dans le plus grand vacarme d'autres s'arrêtèrent net, comme paralysés quelques élèves rebroussèrent chemin.

Lucius les aurait bien suivis.

C'est en relevant les yeux une fois installé à table que Drago remarqua l'hôte de marque que Poudlard accueillait.

« Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de mon père ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même pendant que son ventre se serrait.

— De quoi ? » fit Crabbe qui n'avait rien vu, la seule chose qui le préoccupait quand il arrivait dans cette salle étant le menu. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Goyle.

De son côté, Voldemort songeait que venir à Poudlard à l'heure du déjeuner n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue. Quoique, pensa-t-il en avisant l'adolescent blond qui ne pouvait être que le fils de Lucius.

« Lucius, je m'en vais. Tu viens avec moi. »

Paraissant s'exécuter, Lucius s'approcha de Voldemort et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Juste après, il profita du changement de direction du regard de son ancien amant pour tenter – à nouveau – de se faire la malle. Il fut arrêté net dans son élan, d'un côté par Dumbledore, de l'autre par Macnair manifestement, Protecteurs de Moldus et Mangemorts étaient au moins d'accord sur un point en cette occasion : ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'il s'en aille. Lucius se serait bien passé de cette soudaine popularité.

Mike Hanson n'était pas effrayé par la présence de Voldemort – il tirait un grand orgueil de ne pas faire partie de ces gens qui tremblaient à la seule mention de son nom –, du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui lance un regard dangereux. Il se sentit alors dans ses petits souliers et se demanda ce qui lui valait cette soudaine animosité que Voldemort ait des comptes à régler avec Dumbledore ou Lucius, cela pouvait se comprendre – d'une certaine façon, c'était même légitime –, mais lui, qu'avait-il fait de particulier ? Et surtout, le rapport de cause à effet crevant les yeux, qu'est-ce Lucius avait bien pu lui raconter ?

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda Albus en se tournant vers celui qu'il hébergeait.

— Rien de spécial, répondit Lucius.

— Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda Hanson à son tour en se précipitant sur Lucius, ce qui parut accroître la colère dans le regard de Voldemort, mais Hanson n'y prit garde.

— Rien de bien important voyons ! Juste une chose, Mike : c'est bien la défense contre les forces du mal que tu enseignes ? Sais-tu que des travaux pratiques sont plus profitables aux élèves que la théorie ? Figure-toi que tu vas pouvoir faire l'honneur d'une démonstration in situ à tes élèves : voici une force du mal, défends-toi ! »

Lucius n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question, il était cependant clair qu'il s'était arrangé pour lui attirer les foudres de Voldemort. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Il lui semblait au contraire que Lucius lui devait de la gratitude après le moment divin qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Ça, il l'avait fait chanter pendant longtemps, son derrière devait encore s'en souvenir ! Bien sûr, il avait lui-même adoré ces instants, cependant il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de satisfaire des hommes, et rien que pour cela, Lucius devrait lui en être reconnaissant.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et pourquoi moi d'abord ?

— _Suffit !_ Lucius, tu viens avec moi ou je le tue, fit Voldemort en levant sa baguette vers Hanson.

— A votre aise, répondit Lucius, bien indifférent au sort d'un amant d'une soirée.

— _Quoi !_ » Le visage d'Hanson reflétait autant sa terreur que son incompréhension.

« Personne ne tuera personne ! Ou alors, c'est _vous_ qui périrez, Tom ! » déclama Dumbledore, le visage et le ton sévères. Déjà qu'il devait trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal une fois tous les ans, si en plus on s'amusait à les lui supprimer en cours d'année scolaire, rien n'allait plus ! « Par ailleurs, reprit-il, je vous ai connu plus prudent vous jetez ainsi dans la gueule du loup, vous ne m'y aviez pas habitué.

— Vous croyez que j'ai omis de prendre certaines précautions avant de venir ?

— Je m'étonne surtout que vous preniez le risque de venir ici, précautions ou pas. Auriez-vous gagné en assurance ? Vous avez tendance à en manquer face à moi, c'est pour ça que, d'ordinaire, vous m'évitez. Je vous sens moins _trouillard_ qu'avant. J'ignore ce que vous a fait Lucius pour que vous teniez tant à le ramener avec vous. »

Igor fit entendre un ricanement entendu Lucius leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Voldemort glaçait le Russe d'un regard noir. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Karkaroff de commettre des impairs de cette taille (bien trop peureux pour cela), mais face à l'énormité que venait de dire Dumbledore, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

De leur côté, assis ou debout, les élèves qui étaient restés dans la salle (un certain nombre avait opté pour la fuite) étaient toujours pétrifiés, du moins la majorité d'entre eux à la table des Gryffondor, Harry Potter regardait la scène avec attention pendant que sa cicatrice le brûlait, de même que Ron et Hermione à celle des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy était perplexe et soucieux tandis que ses deux acolytes mangeaient d'aussi bon appétit que d'habitude, rien ne pouvant les empêcher de prendre un repas (on a des priorités ou on n'en a pas).

« Lucius, nous y allons.

— Je reste. »

Dumbledore commençait à nourrir des doutes sérieux quant à la raison qui avait poussé Malefoy à venir se réfugier ici, l'insistance dont Jedusor faisait preuve, sans avoir l'air de se résoudre à faire du mal à Lucius pour le convaincre – ce que d'ordinaire, il n'hésitait jamais à faire – était suspect. D'autant plus que s'il voulait simplement punir un traître, il aurait d'autant moins hésité. Une autre chose qui intriguait Dumbledore et nourrissait ses soupçons était l'attitude de Malefoy, certes, il était un peu crispé, mais étonnamment décontracté pour quelqu'un qui risquait sa peau et qui n'avait jamais brillé par son courage. Bref, tout cela signifiait que Voldemort n'avait aucune intention de nuire à son intégrité physique, que ce soit ici et maintenant, ou ailleurs et plus tard, et Lucius en avait parfaitement conscience. Pourtant, si ce n'était pas que sa vie était en jeu, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu convaincre Lucius de venir se réfugier ici ?

« Tu viens, ou tu dis adieu à ton fils. » Voldemort n'avait pas lâché Lucius du regard en disant cela et sa baguette se pointait maintenant d'une main sûre vers Drago.

Il y eut un mouvement de panique parmi les Serpentard – ainsi que chez les Serdaigle qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de la baguette et n'avait aucune envie de se prendre un _Avada Kedavra_ perdu. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvèrent vite isolés. Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel, Gregory leva le nez de son assiette pour jeter un œil autour de lui.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Oh ! Merde », s'exclama Crabbe en laissant tomber sa fourchette de surprise.

Drago, quant à lui, ne prononça pas un mot, son souffle était bloqué et c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit assis, sans cela il se serait écroulé sur le sol comme une loque.

Lucius n'en menait cette fois plus très large, que Lord Voldemort menace cet imbécile d'Hanson était une chose, mais son fils… Il déglutit et se prépara mentalement à suivre son amant. Il allait formuler son acceptation quand Dumbledore – qu'il soit béni ! (une fois n'est pas coutume) – décida d'intervenir.

« Je vous garantis que je serai plus prompt que vous, Tom. Baissez votre baguette et allons nous affronter à l'extérieur. J'ignore ce que représente exactement Lucius à vos yeux, mais je suis convaincu qu'il me faut profiter de cette occasion, déclama Albus.

— N'en faites rien ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

— Narcissa ? » C'était bien la dernière personne que Severus Rogue s'attendait à voir il en était de même pour le reste de l'assemblée et tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée de la grande salle dans laquelle s'encadrait l'épouse Malefoy.

« Les problèmes vont se résoudre d'eux-mêmes, assura cette dernière. Vous avez déjà remarqué, mon cher Dumbledore, que Lord Voldemort n'a pas fait beaucoup parler de lui ces derniers temps, cela ne vous a pas semblé étrange ? » Tout en devisant ainsi, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les Mangemorts.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » demanda Albus. Voldemort fronça les sourcils devant cette arrivée inattendue, ainsi que devant l'étrangeté de ces propos.

« Je crois que la quête du pouvoir et tout le tralala qui s'en suit n'est pas ce qui préoccupe le plus ce cher Lord.

— J'ai horreur qu'on parle de moi à la troisième personne lorsque je me trouve dans la pièce. De plus, je m'apprêtais à tuer votre fils si Lucius refusait encore une fois de m'accompagner.

— Vous n'en ferez rien, affirma-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius, aucun risque qu'il fasse cela. »

Elle se rapprocha de Voldemort.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, j'étais _là_ avant-hier », murmura-t-elle dans un sourire carnassier. Comme pour les quelques mots de Lucius de tout à l'heure (dans lesquels il confiait, en résumé, que Mike Hanson l'avait honteusement outragé), seul Voldemort avait entendu ces paroles. Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle parlait de l'avant-veille, quand il était venu au manoir. N'avait-il pas fait quelques confidences au sujet de son sentiment pour Lucius au hall soi-disant vide ?

« Vous ne tuerez pas Drago, car vous savez pertinemment que si vous le faites, vous perdez Lucius à jamais n'est-ce pas la dernière chose que vous souhaitez ? Je vous ai connu plus habile, imaginez que Lucius n'accepte qu'en raison de la menace qui pèse sur son enfant : croyez-vous que ça redeviendrait comme avant pour autant ? Certainement pas, car nous ne pourrions dire que Lucius est consentant cela briserait une partie de son charme, vous en avez sûrement conscience. Vous devez me trouver fort insolente et même téméraire de vous tenir ce discours, mais sachez que si vous me faites du mal, Drago sera triste et vous en voudra. Si Drago est triste et vous en veut, cela ne risque-t-il pas de se refléter aussi sur l'humeur de son papa ? Cela n'arrangerait en rien vos affaires. Donc, pas touche à un cheveu d'un ou d'une Malefoy ! »

Elle se tut. En voyant sa bouche se fermer, les différents spectateurs cessèrent de tendre l'oreille – ce qui ne leur avait d'ailleurs pas permis de saisir un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit – et attendirent la réaction de Voldemort. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

« Allons-nous-en ! conclut-il à voix haute, rageant de ne rien pouvoir répondre.

— Encore une chose, Milord », l'interpella-t-elle. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, la colère déformant ses traits et l'enlaidissant plus que jamais. Elle s'approcha pour lui parler à nouveau à l'oreille : « Si vous tenez tant à récupérer Lucius, vous n'avez pas trente-six solutions : revenez-lui avec votre aspect d'antan. »

Voldemort la toisa quelques longues secondes, Lucius fut ensuite l'objet de son attention, enfin il fit volte-face. Il se retira et ses Mangemorts le suivirent. Dumbledore ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Il sentait que Narcissa avait parlé d'or. Voldemort n'avait rien fait de répréhensible depuis son retour (mis à part la mort du regretté Cédric), et son esprit paraissait totalement ailleurs, bien loin de ses habituels souhaits de pouvoir. Restait à éclaircir la teneur exacte de la relation entre Lucius et Voldemort, il doutait à présent sérieusement que celui-ci ait été un Mangemort comme les autres.

Il enverrait Severus lui tirer les vers du nez.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 8—

Lucius regardait ses doigts de pied, allongé sur son lit ; les derniers évènements étaient pour le moins déroutants et il ressentait le besoin d'y réfléchir posément. En premier lieu, il se devait de s'attarder sur le coup de théâtre que constituait la venue de Lord Voldemort à Poudlard ; il avait vaincu sa crainte de Dumbledore pour venir le chercher dans l'école même. Il était venu pour lui, il avait pris le risque de se faire prendre _juste_ pour le récupérer. Jusqu'ici, Lucius n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'où le désir à son égard pouvait l'amener. Pouvait-il prendre des risques aussi inconsidérés uniquement pour ses beaux yeux ?

Il avait menacé de tuer son fils – Lucius omettait volontairement que cette menace avait été faite auparavant sur Mike Hanson ; mort ou vivant, il lui importait peu et sa disparition ne l'aurait donc guère ému – ; en lui promettant de tuer son fils s'il ne l'accompagnait pas, Lord Voldemort perdait toute notion de logique propre aux Serpentard : s'il exécutait son ultimatum, il perdait Lucius à jamais ; si Lucius acceptait pour sauver son fils – ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire –, ça serait de mauvais gré, de peur. Il savait pertinemment que Lord Voldemort tenait à l'avoir par son pouvoir de séduction (orgueil oblige) et que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil s'il devait obtenir ses faveurs par d'autres moyens ; fallait-il qu'il soit désespéré pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Avait-il tellement besoin de lui ?

A cet instant, deuxième coup de théâtre, son épouse avait débarqué pour dire avec une assurance sans faille que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il ne ferait pas la folie de tuer son fils. Elle avait ensuite parlé à voix basse au principal intéressé. Elle n'avait pas tremblé une seule fois, ne s'était jamais départie de son sourire triomphant… et quelque peu démoniaque. Dommage que Drago se soit précipité sur sa mère sitôt Lord Voldemort parti (c'est qu'il avait eu son lot d'émotions, le chérubin, il avait besoin des bras rassurants de sa môman), il aurait bien parlé à sa femme entre quatre yeux ; qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui donner cette soudaine assurance face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle avait sûrement appris quelque chose d'intéressant depuis les deux derniers jours.

Impressionné par la prestation magistrale de Narcissa, Dumbledore n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher Lord Voldemort de s'en aller et ainsi en profiter pour le vaincre ; il s'en mordait peut-être déjà les doigts.

Il oubliait ce cher vieil Igor qui avait débarqué comme un cheveu sur la soupe au beau milieu de ce bazar – il avait vraiment un don pour arriver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! – ; mais cette entrée théâtrale, si elle était fort distrayante, ne l'aidait en rien dans sa réflexion. Quel enseignement fallait-il tirer de tout ça ? Mis à part que Poudlard était un vrai moulin, bien sûr, mais qu'attendre d'autre d'une école dirigée par un grand enfant ? La question que se posait surtout Lucius à présent était : la possessivité et la notion de propriété étaient-elles aussi excessives chez Lord Voldemort ? N'y avait-il pas autre chose ? C'est cette question qu'il poserait à Narcissa dès que Drago aurait lâché celle-ci. Il avait demandé à sa femme de lui apporter des affaires (des habits et son peigne), c'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa venue à Poudlard ; Narcissa savait des choses qu'il ignorait, mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner que Lord Voldemort se trouverait dans l'école et qu'il risquerait de tuer son fils sans son intervention ? Bref, si elle n'avait pas oublié pourquoi elle s'était déplacée jusqu'ici, elle devrait passer par chez lui avant de repartir.

Un doigt choisit cet instant dans sa réflexion pour donner des petits coups successifs sur sa porte.

C'était sûrement elle.

-

Lucius pointa un regard appuyé sur la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même (il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir recours aux formules et à sa baguette depuis des lustres pour ces sortilèges simplistes) ; contrairement aux attentes du blond, ce fut Severus Rogue qui entra.

« Tu n'es pas en train de manger ? s'enquit Lucius, un peu désappointé que ce ne soit pas Narcissa.

— Je mange très peu, et toi ?

— Je n'ai pas d'appétit ce midi. » Lucius se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. « Que me vaut ta visite ? » Severus haussa les sourcils et sa bouche se plia en une légère moue pour lui faire comprendre que l'objet de sa visite coulait de source ; Lucius le comprit. « Evidemment, la visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard n'y est sûrement pas pour rien.

— Quelle perspicacité ! » Severus tira une chaise et s'installa face au blond. « Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu jusqu'à Poudlard uniquement pour te chercher, c'est un fait qui mérite qu'on y prête attention. »

Lucius ne répondit pas, il observait son ami ; le maître des potions attendit.

« Tu es toujours Mangemort, Severus ?

— Oui, et toi ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Severus émit un bref rire moqueur. Que Lucius fasse croire ça aux tribunaux autant qu'il le voulait, mais pensait-il sérieusement réussir à le berner lui ?

« Je ne plaisante pas, c'est la pure vérité. Je n'ai jamais été Mangemort… Du moins, pas vraiment. » Il était inutile de cacher la vérité à Severus ; par contre, il pouvait "l'aménager". « Je n'ai jamais été qu'un jouet entre ses mains.

— Comme nous tous, remarqua Severus dans un haussement d'épaules.

— Tu ne comprends pas : un jouet sexuel », ajouta alors Lucius d'un ton morne. Severus se figea et tendit l'oreille. « Quand il m'a fait cette proposition, je ne me suis pas senti en droit de refuser car je craignais les conséquences de mon refus ; j'ai donc accepté. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment Mangemort, il me réservait pour ses petits jeux.

— Il a abusé de toi ? souffla Severus, semblant soudainement à fleur de peau.

— On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui aurait pu lui laisser croire que je n'étais pas consentant. »

Lucius ne préférait pas maquiller totalement la vérité. Il n'avait pas envie de faire passer celui qui avait été son amant attitré pendant de longues années pour un minable violeur.

« Bref, cela a été un soulagement sans borne quand il a disparu. Puis, il est revenu. J'ai tenté de l'ignorer, mais il est venu me voir, alors j'ai préféré fuir. Tu as pu constater aujourd'hui qu'il n'a guère apprécié. »

Lucius se fit la réflexion que Severus discernait certainement le vrai du faux dans ses propos ; son ami avait toujours eu un don pour lire entre les lignes. Il le regarda attentivement ; à sa grande stupéfaction, Rogue semblait le croire, ce à la manière d'un jeune enfant ne doutant pas une seconde de la véracité des paroles des "grands".

« Alors, je n'étais pas le seul, dit-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Lucius, soufflé par ce que venait de dire Severus. Que… que… qu'entends-tu par là ?

— Moi aussi, il m'a fait ce genre de propositions, et moi aussi, je ne me suis pas senti en droit de refuser, pour les mêmes raisons. Lucius, je peux te le dire maintenant – après tout, nous sommes exactement dans la même situation tous les deux –, je ne suis pas vraiment Mangemort moi non plus : cela fait des années, quasiment depuis le début, que j'espionne pour le compte de Dumbledore. »

Lucius fut moins soufflé d'apprendre que Severus menait un double jeu depuis des années – il s'était toujours posé des questions à ce sujet sans vraiment pouvoir y répondre – que par ce qu'il avait sous-entendu quelques phrases plus tôt.

« Un jour, j'étais en train de fouiller dans les appartements du Seigneur Ténébreux, poursuivait Severus, heureux de pouvoir enfin parler de cette triste mésaventure. Je croyais qu'il était parti pour un long moment. Il est hélas revenu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu : je me suis fait prendre la main dans le sac. Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eue, j'ai cru que les minutes m'étaient comptées, que ma vie allait s'achever dans un grand éclair vert sur le parquet de sa chambre. Mais au lieu de me tuer – ou au minimum de me torturer pour me faire avouer ce que je faisais – il s'est avancé vers moi pour me caresser la joue. J'étais paralysé. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Puis, il a commencé à ôter mes vêtements tout doucement. C'est là que j'ai compris que ma présence dans sa chambre prêtait à confusion.

— C'était quand ? » demanda brusquement Lucius. Il paraissait en colère soudainement.

« Pardon ?

— C'était quand ? Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ? »

Severus se trouvait un peu décontenancé ; est-ce que la date avait une quelconque importance ? Il réfléchit tout de même à sa réponse.

« Hé bien, c'était un an ou deux avant qu'il n'aille tuer les Potter.

— Sois plus précis.

— Je ne peux pas ! » Il s'attarda dans ses souvenirs. « Il me semble… oui, c'est ça : au moment où c'est arrivé, tu étais parti en vacances avec ta femme et ton fils fraîchement né.

— J'étais absent ?

— Oui. »

Trompé, il avait été trompé par Voldemort, cet homme l'avait trompé pendant son absence. C'était… vexant. En fait, cela allait au-delà, c'était au tour de Lucius de se sentir trahi.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il d'un ton éteint.

— Tu t'en doutes bien ! Il m'a… enfin tu vois ! »

Severus n'avait manifestement pas envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet précis.

« C'était comment ?

— Douloureux. Mais cela m'a sauvé la mise, alors, ne faisons pas la fine bouche. »

Lucius comprit en le regardant qu'il n'avait pas ressenti que de la douleur mais qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer.

« Donc, tu as couché _une fois_ avec lui, résuma Lucius se raccrochant à cette idée.

— Trois fois », rectifia Severus. Lucius crispa ses poings sur les doigts en entendant ce chiffre. « Maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Aux trois fois, tu étais absent.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

— Je surveillais beaucoup les allées et venues des autres Mangemorts. Tu étais très souvent présent. C'était toi qui me gênais le plus car tu étais plus souvent là que le Seigneur Ténébreux lui-même. » Severus fronça les sourcils, ce que Lucius lui avait dit donnait une nouvelle perspective à sa présence quasi-continuelle, il était à la disposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Les trois fois où le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait… ce que tu sais, tu n'étais pas là, je pourrais en jurer.

— En résumé, il a comblé mon absence avec le premier venu », jugea Lucius, un brin d'amertume dans la voix. Il s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel ces révélations le mettaient et tenta de se secouer mentalement, de se rappeler qui était vraiment Voldemort : un type désormais parfaitement repoussant et qui avait toujours démontré une possessivité malsaine envers lui. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer parce qu'un type pareil l'avait fait cocu ! Pourtant, quelle était cette douleur à l'estomac qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'avait trompé ? Sa fierté était atteinte ? Sans doute.

« Aux trois reprises, tu étais consentant ? Je veux dire… tu lui as fait croire que tu l'étais ?

— Bien obligé, je n'allais pas lui avouer la véritable raison pour laquelle j'étais dans sa chambre, si c'était perturbant, ça m'a tout de même bien arrangé qu'il pense ça et je n'allais certainement pas le détromper. Et après l'avoir fait une fois, il aurait trouvé suspect que je refuse aux suivantes… ou pire : vexant car cela aurait pu signifier que j'avais été déçu lors de la première. »

Lucius hocha la tête : son Lord n'était pas un violeur – en tout cas, pas volontairement –, ça, il y tenait. Il n'empêchait : cet infidèle allait entendre parler du pays !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 9—

Severus poussa un profond bâillement. Il avait rêvé de son lit toute la journée ; en fait, dès l'instant où Londubat avait malencontreusement confondu deux ingrédients, il avait regretté de s'être levé. L'élixir de jeunesse du maladroit s'était transformé en un gaz toxique ; les cinquièmes années Serpentard et Gryffondor, ainsi que lui-même, avaient tous dû subir un examen médical complet, le gaz inventé par mégarde par Londubat s'étant révélé d'une dangerosité effrayante, digne des pires armes chimiques moldues. Par bonheur, Severus avait réagi promptement et avait immédiatement fait évacuer les élèves avec l'intelligence et les réflexes qui étaient les siens.

Dumbledore lui avait recommandé de ne plus utiliser son cachot comme salle de cours pendant un certain temps en lui assurant qu'il allait faire le nécessaire pour le rendre à nouveau salubre, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être – Severus n'avait guère goûté le sel de cette précision – ; des sorciers spécialisés seraient mandés pour dissiper les émanations, désinfecter et faire les vérifications d'usage. En attendant, il se retrouvait contraint et forcé de dispenser ses cours dans une salle du deuxième étage où rien n'était adapté pour l'enseignement de sa matière.

Cette aventure lui avait tout de même permis de retirer deux cent points d'un coup aux Gryffondor, c'était toujours une consolation.

-

Il tapota son oreiller, les yeux fatigués, un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se reposer et de ne plus avoir à penser aux cancres, aux maladroits, aux Miss Je-sais-tout, bref à toute la clique des ces affreux Gryffondor.

Comme il s'apprêtait à se réfugier dans le confort douillet de sa couche, il ressentit une brûlure sur son bras. Il remonta sa manche d'un geste preste et jeta un regard empli de détresse à la marque plus noire que jamais ; Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le conviait. Il ne pouvait cette fois invoquer son métier d'enseignant comme excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre – c'était ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois lorsque Voldemort était venu pour chercher Lucius, la marque avait brûlé Severus comme tous les Mangemorts (y compris Lucius d'ailleurs), mais il avait pour ordre de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui afin de ne pas se compromettre auprès de Dumbledore, étant en cours à ce moment-là, il n'en avait donc pas tenu compte. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas prétendre que son absence risquait d'être remarquée, pas à l'heure qu'il était.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se rhabiller. Lui qui avait tant rêvé de son lit douillet…

~oOo~

« Bonsoir à tous, merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation », salua Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'une simple formule de politesse d'usage, ses adeptes n'avaient de toute façon guère le choix. « Permettez-moi de rentrer dès à présent dans le vif du sujet : vous n'avez pas été sans remarquer que mon aspect a été quelque peu altéré par… mon aventure. »

Les Mangemorts hésitèrent avant de hocher la tête, ils se demandaient si c'était un piège ou une véritable affirmation ; chaque geste et chaque mot se devait d'être soupesé en présence de sa Seigneurie, d'autant plus que son comportement depuis sa résurrection était pour le moins étrange. Il semblait évident que son aventure l'avait perturbé en profondeur – on le serait à moins ! – ; il faisait notamment une fixation sur la trahison de Lucius Malefoy, ne semblant pouvoir ni la digérer, ni même l'accepter, refusant en fait tout bonnement de considérer la blondinette – c'était ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient entre eux – comme un traître. Pourtant, son retournement de veste était évident – et prévisible, auraient dit certains. Les Mangemorts ne comprenaient rien à l'attitude de leur Maître. Quelques uns s'hasardaient à avancer des hypothèses, la plus crédible se référant à la position sociale des Malefoy, celle-ci étant inégalée, il était essentiel d'en compter un parmi ses alliés, d'où l'obstination de leur Maître à vouloir réintégrer Lucius dans leurs rangs. D'autres supputaient quelque chose de moins avouable, mais n'en parlaient qu'à mots couverts, à coup de petites phrases sibyllines ; de temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux (se trouvant parmi des gens de confiance partageant son opinion) se permettait une allusion graveleuse, mais c'était tout. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucune preuve, pas même le début d'une, sauf peut-être le ricanement déplacé de Karkaroff durant leur petite virée à Poudlard, ceux qui nourrissaient des doutes au sujet de Lucius y avaient vu une confirmation ; il pourrait être enrichissant de mettre la main sur le Russe un jour ou l'autre, non pour le tuer (comme le souhaitait Voldemort), mais pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il savait.

« J'aimerais recouvrer mon aspect d'antan, poursuivit Voldemort. Malheureusement, malgré l'étendue de ma puissance et de mes connaissances, je ne connais aucun moyen pour réaliser ce désir. Toutefois, et n'ayant pas la prétention de posséder un savoir absolu, j'ai décidé de m'en remettre à mes dévoués Mangemorts. Quelqu'un dans cette assemblée aurait-il une idée quelconque sur la question ? »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, puis Severus Rogue s'avança ; Voldemort apprécia. Il avait un moment cru à sa trahison ; avait-il été sot ! Le brave petit avait été amoureux de lui, sans doute l'était-il toujours d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'il ait vieilli, il n'était plus aussi appétissant. Cela étant, ses amants ne pouvaient garder le charme de leurs vingt ans éternellement, et cela n'empêchait pas Severus de conserver une certaine sensualité. Dire qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience !

Voldemort chassa le corps de Severus de ses pensées, seul Lucius devait lui importer : c'était _lui_ qu'il voulait dans son lit. Severus n'était pas dénué de charme, soit ! Mais c'était pour Lucius qu'il nourrissait un tendre sentiment.

« Il existe un moyen, assura Rogue. Je connais un homme plus réputé pour pratiquer l'équivalent de la chirurgie esthétique des Moldus que pour ses talents de sorcier.

— Aurais-tu dans l'idée de me faire charcuter par le premier charlatan venu ?

— Il ne s'agit aucunement de cela. Cet homme est capable de redonner leur visage d'avant à tous les défigurés, il doit sa renommée à ce talent. Le résultat est parfait à chaque fois. Il a toujours prétendu que c'était par les mêmes moyens que les autres médicomages qu'il parvenait à ses résultats, soulignant qu'il était juste plus adroit que les autres. Cependant, j'ai effectué un stage chez lui quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais très curieux de connaître son secret – car je me doutais qu'il en avait un – et en cherchant un peu, j'ai découvert la véritable raison de son succès : cet homme est l'inventeur d'une potion qui permet de recouvrer un aspect antérieur ; on applique la recette, on "date" la formule – on peut la dater jusqu'à vingt ans en arrière… si le sujet a au minimum trente sept ans – on injecte la potion et le corps et le visage retrouvent l'aspect demandé.

— Intéressant. » Si Severus disait la vérité, son problème délicat venait de trouver une solution miracle. « La potion ne peut être prise que par injection ?

— Je l'ignore. Je sais qu'il pratiquait de cette façon car il anesthésiait les gens avant de pratiquer l'injection de façon à ce que les patients ne sachent pas comment ils étaient opérés. Il tenait à ce que le secret soit absolu ; si cela s'était ébruité, les autres médicomages l'auraient pratiqué, il aurait perdu l'exclusivité de la perfection de son "travail". Il procédait donc par injection, mais peut-être suffirait-il de la boire ; je ne peux pas vous l'assurer, je n'ai jamais essayé.

— Connais-tu la formule de cette potion ?

— Bien sûr ; quand j'espionne, je ne le fais pas à moitié.

— Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Fabrique-la-moi, je la veux au plus tôt. Tous les autres peuvent disposer. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Severus à cette dernière réplique. Il allait se retrouver seul en tête-à-tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il s'exhorta au calme : le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il lui prépare la potion, il n'allait certainement pas le déranger pendant sa préparation pour faire… autre chose.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était ce que la logique commandait, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Or, il avait déjà moyennement apprécié que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse "joujou" avec lui quand il avait un visage avenant, mais s'il devait recommencer aujourd'hui… le fait était qu'il se demandait s'il ne préférerait pas encore forniquer avec Lupin version loup-garou ! Et puis, même en admettant qu'il ne cherche pas à le déshabiller et qu'il le laisse travailler tranquillement, tout ça tombait très mal, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son lit ! Il lui fallait trouver une échappatoire, vite !

Qu'il était bête, elle était toute trouvée !

« Il y a un problème, Maître. Je ne la connais pas par cœur.

— Alors, rentre vite et prépare-moi cette potion. Nous nous retrouverons demain.

— Bien… je suppose que je la date de seize ans en arrière ?

— Disons plutôt vingt ans », répondit Voldemort dans un élan de coquetterie.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 10—

Lucius avait passé son après-midi à parcourir Poudlard, la cour, la forêt, les couloirs, la bibliothèque ; il traîna longtemps dans cette dernière, cherchant des livres qu'il prendrait plaisir à lire ou à relire, cherchant surtout à s'extirper de ses pensées et à oublier ce que lui avait confié Severus. Malheureusement, il avait vite constaté que la partie de la bibliothèque non dédiée à contribuer à l'étendue du savoir des élèves étaient essentiellement composée de fictions destinées à un public adolescent, ce que Lucius n'était plus depuis déjà bien longtemps. Ces livres n'avaient donc aucune chance de lui offrir l'évasion qu'il recherchait ; il repartit bredouille.

Son esprit et ses jambes vagabondèrent longtemps, tentant de trouver une solution au problème qui l'occupait. Il rentra au soir en ses quartiers et franchit sa porte en espérant que la décision qu'il venait de prendre ne l'empêcherait pas de trouver le sommeil. Il sursauta violemment quand il aperçut quelqu'un au centre de la pièce là où il s'attendait à ne trouver personne.

« Père, quelle agréable surprise ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, une fois remis de sa frayeur soudaine. Que me vaut ta présence ici ?

— Disons que si je dois attendre que tu viennes me voir, j'ai peur que ce ne soit que pour te recueillir sur ma pierre tombale. »

Le sourire de Lucius s'effaça, son père commençait toujours par lui reprocher la fréquence de ses visites. Ce n'était pas immérité, c'était cependant lassant de s'entendre toujours répéter la même chose.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sobrement.

— Viens m'embrasser au moins. »

Lucius s'approcha et posa sa joue contre celle de son père. Aristus Malefoy lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le poussa pour mieux le contempler ; un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis ravi de te voir, d'autant plus à cet endroit car il est synonyme de ta rébellion. »

Lucius hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Il se montrait toujours humble devant son père ; c'était l'une des rares personnes au monde à connaître cet honneur.

Aristus avait très mal vécu la soumission de son fils à Voldemort – par bonheur, il en ignorait la nature exacte. Il ne l'avait pas pour autant renié ; il l'aimait trop pour cela. Il était son enfant unique et chéri, ainsi que le plus beau souvenir qui lui restait de sa femme, dont il était d'ailleurs le portrait craché.

« Je ne te cache pas que j'ai pensé que tu te précipiterais vers lui dès son retour. C'est avec plaisir que je reconnais m'être trompé. »

Lucius se força à sourire. Il avait beaucoup menti à son père, cela avait été souvent douloureux. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé, son père en tomberait malade.

« Pardonnez-moi, Père, de vous avoir causé tant de soucis.

— Tu es tout pardonné. Cependant, ne t'avise pas de me refaire un coup comme celui-là. Il est plus que temps de te ranger. »

~oOo~

En proie à des sentiments contradictoires, Lucius se laissa tomber sur son lit une fois son père sorti. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en songeant que sa vie était beaucoup trop compliquée, surtout depuis quelques heures, depuis que Severus lui avait appris qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Lord Voldemort. Force lui était de constater que cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent ; cela l'avait même secoué.

Lord Voldemort était _son_ amant et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse se targuer de cette affirmation – qui se ressemblent s'assemblent : lui aussi savait être possessif à ses heures. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il avait finalement décidé qu'il retournerait le voir, hideux ou pas.

Et c'est alors qu'il venait de prendre cette décision délicate que son père débarquait pour lui dire qu'il était fier qu'il se soit enfin détourné de Voldemort ; il n'aurait pu choisir plus mauvais moment. Dire qu'il s'était excusé de lui avoir causé tant de soucis en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fini de lui en causer. Il lui causerait d'autant plus de peine si par malheur son père apprenait la relation exacte qui l'unissait lui et Lord Voldemort. Quel mauvais fils il faisait !

Mais il était ainsi fait, qu'y pouvait-il ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 11—

« Il te reste des racines de pissenlit ?

— Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour les bavardages de Miss Weasley.

— Je demandais juste un ingrédient ! protesta Ginny.

— Dix points en moins pour votre impertinence. »

Ginny se prit un coup de pied de la part de sa voisine qui la fit taire et permit à Gryffondor de ne pas perdre dix autres points.

Les élèves s'escrimaient à réaliser une potion bien au-dessus de leur niveau de quatrième année. Rogue avait choisi sa potion en fonction de plusieurs critères : il fallait qu'elle puisse être réaliser dans cette fichue salle de classe non adaptée à son cours, qu'aucun élève ne puisse créer un produit dangereux avec les ingrédients donnés et qu'elle soit assez difficile pour occuper _tous_ les élèves durant toute l'heure, ceci afin de lui permettre d'être tranquille.

En effet, ce qu'il confectionnait exigeait de la tranquillité, la _miraculosis_ n'était pas une potion à la portée du premier venu et la datation était un exercice difficile. Il aurait volontiers exécuté ce délicat travail en dehors des heures de cours, mais sa réalisation exigeait beaucoup de temps, il fallait jongler avec de nombreux ingrédients, dans des proportions très précises, séparer les composantes de certains avec des sorts qui exigeaient de la concentration et du doigté, laisser reposer la potion une demi-heure entre chaque ingrédient, et la dater se faisait en trois étapes, chacune longue de plus d'une heure. Or, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait souhaité l'avoir dès aujourd'hui – souhaité était un euphémisme, exigé était un terme plus adéquat –, il ne se souciait guère des difficultés qu'entraînait la confection de cette _miraculosis_.

Il avait raconté la réunion de la veille à Dumbledore et celui-ci avait mis son grain de sel en encourageant à réaliser cette potion délicate sans attendre ; lui aussi se fichait bien de la virtuosité et du temps qu'il fallait y consacrer, ce qui l'intéressait était de découvrir ce que cachait l'attitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus avait fait remarquer au directeur que cela importait peu, qu'il fallait juste débarrasser le monde de cette crapule ; hélas, Dumbledore était par moment aussi bizarre et paradoxal que le comportement actuel de Voldemort.

-

Tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'ici. La potion serait prête dans les temps.

~oOo~

Sa marque le brûla ; cela tombait bien, Lucius se demandait justement comment il allait le localiser. Il n'avait plus peur à présent ; après s'être convaincu de la nécessité d'aller le visiter et sa décision fermement prise – ce malgré l'entrevue avec son père –, la terreur de ce qui pourrait se passer l'avait tenue toute la nuit durant, le privant de sommeil, puis il s'était souvenu de la phrase sibylline qu'il avait obtenue de Narcissa : « Tu es particulier pour ce cher Lord, plus que tu ne le crois. »

Il avait alors repensé à l'attitude de Lord Voldemort à Poudlard, au fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais menacé directement et qu'il s'était retenu d'en faire à Narcissa et à Drago pour ne pas le blesser lui… pour ne pas le perdre. C'était de cela que Narcissa parlait quand elle lui avait assuré qu'il était _particulier_ pour lui. Au petit matin, il avait pris conscience que Lord Voldemort ne lui ferait jamais de mal sciemment et qu'il pouvait donc se rendre auprès de lui sans crainte. Seul était resté le délicat problème de savoir où il se trouvait, mais ce problème était à présent résolu.

Il se couvrit et sortit du château.

~oOo~

Juste à temps ! Il venait juste de terminer la dernière étape du processus lorsque cette fichue marque avait une nouvelle fois fait connaître douloureusement sa présence. Quelle impatience tout de même ! Il était à peine sept heures.

Severus enferma la précieuse potion dans un récipient hermétique. Il revêtit sa cape et partit, sans le savoir, sur les traces de Lucius.

~oOo~

« Je vous ai convié aujourd'hui car Severus doit m'apporter le remède à mon état. S'il a exécuté son travail avec talent, je recouvrerai mon aspect passé », discourut Lord Voldemort avec aux lèvres ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Les Mangemorts restèrent silencieux. Certains dans l'assemblée grimaçaient sous leur cagoule : tout ça pour une bête question de beauté physique ? C'était d'une telle médiocrité, cela ne ressemblait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils avaient connu. Ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Potter et ce qu'il avait vécu par la suite (si le verbe vivre pouvait s'appliquer à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait durant toutes ses années) l'avait irrémédiablement changé ; la trahison du "mignon" Lucius ne devait pas non plus y être étrangère.

Ils voyaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres de moins en moins comme un leader. D'ailleurs, qu'avaient-ils fait depuis son retour ? Rien d'autre que des initiatives personnelles car leur chef paraissait avoir complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il les avait fait Mangemorts. Et puis, ils avaient appris récemment que leur leader "bien-aimé" était lui-même fils de Moldu. Tout cela donnait matière à réflexion ; et même les plus stupides d'entre eux commençaient à se poser des questions.

Une bonne mutinerie s'imposait. S'ils se soulevaient tous en même temps, il ne devrait pas être difficile de jeter ce chef désormais plus encombrant qu'autre chose. Ils n'avaient même plus peur de lui à présent ! Il fallait juste se mettre d'accord et éviter que certains, les véritables fidèles, apprennent leurs intentions. Il fallait aussi éviter que ceux-ci soient présents le jour de la mutinerie. Tout puissant qu'il était, seul contre tous, son règne ne ferait pas long feu.

« Regardez qui voilà », s'exclama un des Mangemorts d'un ton railleur. Tous les regards convergèrent dans la direction qu'il désignait de son index ; Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer, il s'avança et se plaça bien en vue et à l'écart des autres Mangemorts. Sa mine la plus hautaine clouée à la face, ses cheveux peignés de frais, sa mise propre et parfaite, sa canne tenue nonchalamment, il avait fière allure et le savait. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Voldemort alors que son cœur se soulevait de bonheur dans sa poitrine.

« Lucius, tu arrives juste au bon moment », s'exclama-t-il. Il se tourna vers ses adeptes : « Vous pouvez tous partir à présent », leur commanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Les Mangemorts échangèrent des regards surpris.

« Enfin, Maître, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » se permit Queudver. Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ait le temps de les retenir devant l'énormité de la situation : son précieux Lord les conviait tous et dès que le traître se pointait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et les congédiait sans autre forme de procès. Cela ne ressemblait à rien !

« Il t'a demandé de partir, le rat ! lui asséna Lucius.

— Partez tous, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Je ne tolérerai aucune protestation. »

Certains Mangemorts se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Nul besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer ; il était vraiment plus que temps de se mutiner.

Et Malefoy serait le deuxième sur la liste à périr.

~oOo~

Voldemort tenta de s'approcher de Lucius, celui s'éloigna pour maintenir un écart respectable entre eux. Il ne semblait toutefois plus faire cela par peur ou par dégoût – Jedusor ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose – ; ce qui pouvait en revanche difficilement être considéré comme une bonne nouvelle était le fait qu'il n'avait pas quitté son expression hautaine une fois les Mangmorts partis, ce qui signifiait que celle-ci lui était destinée. Voldemort ne savait comment réagir et il décida de lui faire part de la résurrection prochaine de sa beauté passée.

« Lucius, si tout se passe bien, tu devrais me revoir tel que j'étais avant. Severus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, sans doute met-il la dernière main à la potion miraculeuse qui doit me faire recouvrer le visage que j'avais il y a vingt ans. »

Severus, il l'appelle Severus, il l'appelle par son prénom ; il n'y a normalement que lui, Lucius, qui ait droit à cet honneur. Lucius masqua sa colère sous ses airs suffisants et parla avec calme : « Vous m'avez trompé. »

Voldemort tressaillit. Touché.

« Vous m'avez trompé avec Rogue, _Severus_ Rogue.

— Voyons, Lucius. Que me chantes-tu là ?

— C'est Severus en personne qui me l'a avoué ! »

Voldemort resta silencieux quelques secondes, jaugeant la situation et se rendant à peine compte que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Lucius non seulement ne le craignait plus du tout, mais jouait avec lui sur un pied d'égalité.

Mentir quand votre interlocuteur sait pertinemment que vous mentez était contreproductif.

« C'est exact. Il m'attendait dans ma chambre un soir.

— Il ne vous attendait pas, _il fouinait !_ C'est un espion à la solde de Dumbledore depuis des années. » Le souffle de Lucius se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Severus était un ami. Il s'était confié à lui en toute confiance.

_Ça_, c'était une véritable trahison. Mais tant pis ! Les mots étaient lâchés, il était trop tard pour les ravaler au fond de sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne porte pas préjudice à son ami ; et sans doute Lucius avait-il les moyens pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Voldemort en resta coi. Lucius affabulait ! C'était l'inverse ! C'était pour son compte à lui qu'il espionnait ! Ses épaules tombèrent quand il prit conscience que c'était la stricte vérité qui venait de franchir les lèvres de Lucius.

« Je ne l'ignore pas, dit-il, reprenant une apparence impassible et espérant faire croire qu'il avait toujours gardé le contrôle sur tout. Il était cependant amusant. Il t'arrivait d'être absent parfois pendant une semaine entière. C'était rare mais cela t'arrivait. Severus est _le seul_ avec qui je t'ai trompé.

— Vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de tirer votre coup pendant une semaine ?

— Ne sois pas vulgaire Lucius, cela ne te sied pas et j'ai toujours détesté la vulgarité », s'exclama Voldemort, horrifié du langage de son favori. Il poussa un soupir impatient. « Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Severus était amusant certes, mais il servait juste à compenser tes cruelles absences. Deux ou trois fois, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? » Voldemort s'interrompit, remarquant à quel point Lucius détestait l'idée d'avoir été trompé ; un rictus réjoui courba sa bouche. « D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'y songe quand je l'aurai devant moi, il m'a trahi mais il m'a aussi donné du plaisir, cela mérite bien une indulgence de ma part. »

Lucius fut suffoqué par ces paroles. Voldemort parlant d'indulgence à l'égard de Severus aurait dû lui faire plaisir – Severus était un ami, quelqu'un qui avait de la conversation et c'était par sa faute si son Lord savait qu'il était un traître, même si celui-ci avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il était au courant depuis le début –, mais formulée de cette façon, cela lui déplut au possible. Et il l'avait une fois de plus nommé par son prénom. Severus était un ami mais il le détestait dès l'instant où Voldemort mentionnait _son __prénom_.

Voldemort détourna les yeux de Lucius et fronça les sourcils, il paraissait avoir remarqué quelque chose ; Lucius fronça les sourcils à son tour et regarda autour de lui en se demandant ce qui se passait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa une porte d'un regard intense, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'une volée et Severus se retrouva à découvert. Il fut tenté de fuir, il en fut incapable ; nul doute que Voldemort avait silencieusement lancé un sort pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Rapide. Severus en aurait été admiratif si l'effroi n'avait pas tant dominé toutes ses autres émotions.

« Voyons, pourquoi te cacher ? lui dit Voldemort d'un ton doucereux. Je t'attendais avec impatience. »


	13. Chapitre 12

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 12—

« Approche mon bon Severus, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Comment pourrais-je te faire du mal ? Tout traître que tu es, tu m'as donné du plaisir ; et tu m'apportes peut-être aujourd'hui la solution pour redevenir celui que j'étais. »

Lucius serra les dents et son poing se crispa sur sa canne. D'une certaine façon, il était heureux que son Lord ne cherche pas à attenter à l'intégrité physique de son ami, mais de là à lui parler si gentiment, de le remercier pour ses "bons services"… n'existait-il donc pas de juste milieu pour Lord Voldemort ?

Le récipient fut arraché des mains de Severus et atterrit dans celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et jeta un regard suspicieux au liquide.

« Severus, si jamais cette potion se révèle être un poison, j'aime autant te prévenir qu'elle ne me tuera pas : je suis immunisé. »

Severus ne cilla pas ; Voldemort renifla la potion. Lucius commença à se sentir tendu, le ton de son amant n'était plus doux et il ressentit de l'inquiétude pour Severus.

« Par contre, je risquerais de sentir une légère douleur. Par conséquent, il ne serait plus question d'indulgence à ton égard. »

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction de la part de Severus. Lucius se demanda si c'était un effet de sa volonté ou s'il n'avait effectivement pas empoisonné le contenu du flacon ; il pria pour la seconde hypothèse car la première serait funeste pour son ami. Cela étant, il avait sans doute suffisamment de pouvoir sur son Lord pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable sur la personne d'un ami ; il se rassura ainsi. De toute manière, son Lord avait changé d'attitude et sans doute n'avait-il menacé Severus que par habitude. Lucius se détendit.

« Bien, reprit Voldemort. A présent, dis-moi comment cela se passe.

— J'estime que cela peut faire effet en la buvant tout simplement. Si jamais cela ne marchait pas, j'en ai préparé un peu plus du double de la quantité nécessaire afin de pouvoir procéder par injection. Il faut donc que vous buviez la moitié du contenu d'un seul trait et de façon régulière.

— Combien de temps cela prendra pour connaître le résultat ?

— Cela peut aller de une à quatre heures suivant l'ampleur des modifications qu'auront à subir votre corps et votre visage.

— Est-ce douloureux ?

— Aucunement.

— Bien. »

Severus se retrouva soudainement scotché au mur, sa baguette atterrit entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Simple précaution », fit celui-ci avant de commencer à boire.

Il en but la moitié comme convenu.

« Discutons à présent. Nous avons du temps devant nous. Raconte-moi, Severus, ce qui t'a amené à me trahir. »

Severus avait retrouvé la liberté de ses mouvements, mais sa baguette était toujours entre les mains ennemies ; il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Je suis devenu Mangemort par erreur. De toute façon, ma trahison importe peu à présent. » Voldemort fronça les sourcils et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à poursuivre. « Bientôt, c'est une bonne partie des Mangemorts qui vont vous trahir. Attention ! Ils ne vont pas se mettre du côté de Dumbledore ; non, ils veulent juste vous renverser.

— Comment sais-tu cela ?

— Certains m'ont abordé, estimant que j'allais certainement être d'accord avec eux. Ils m'ont parlé à mots couverts de votre ascendance Moldue, de votre attitude étrange, de votre _attachement_ à Lucius. J'avoue n'avoir pas saisi quand ils m'ont parlé de ça – j'ai manqué de subtilité sur ce coup –, Lucius a éclairé les choses sous un jour différent le jour où il a parlé des _soi-disant _abus qu'il avait subis.

— Je n'ai pas parlé d'abus ! protesta l'intéressé. J'ai juste dit que j'avais fait semblant d'être consentant.

— Oui, tu as prétendu cela ; et ta présence en ce lieu vient contredire ce que tu m'as dit. Dire que je t'ai cru et que j'ai été jusqu'à te confier le calvaire que j'ai vécu. »

Voldemort se redressa de toute sa taille en entendant cela et en comprenant de quoi ils parlaient.

« _Calvaire !_ Tu ne semblais pas détester cela ! s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé.

— Je ne voulais pas que vous doutiez de ma fidélité.

— Tu as aimé cela Severus, cesse de prétendre le contraire », assura Lucius d'un ton fielleux. Il les regarda l'un et l'autre tour à tour et reprit d'un ton plus conciliant : « Vu le point où nous en sommes, nous ferions mieux de tout nous avouer.

— Comme il te plaira, Lucius. Montre-nous donc l'exemple en commençant », l'invita Voldemort.

Lucius prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Severus.

« Non seulement j'étais consentant, mais je suis venu à lui. C'est _moi_ qui l'aie séduit, sciemment. J'en avais envie. »

Il estima en avoir suffisamment dit – et c'est sans doute n'y avait-il rien de plus à dire –, il attendit que Severus se confesse à son tour. Celui-ci hésita longuement avant de le faire.

« A mon grand regret, je n'ai pas trouvé ça totalement désagréable.

— _ç__a ?_ fit Voldemort.

— Que vous me fassiez la chose », marmonna Severus en regardant ailleurs. Cette scène était surréaliste. Il ne pouvait pas être dans une espèce d'entrepôt désaffecté en train d'attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres redevienne beau et d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas totalement détesté qu'on lui fasse… _ça_.

« Par "pas totalement désagréable", entends-tu que c'était plutôt agréable ? Que tu as aimé ? » demanda Lucius.

Severus eut un bref haussement d'épaule, l'équivalent d'un acquiescement. Il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir ressenti du plaisir dans de telles conditions. Pourtant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une fichue réaction mécanique du corps.

Voldemort semblait pensif et il regardait Severus d'une façon qui avait le don d'agacer Lucius ; le blond leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

« Tu me rassures, Severus, car, à mon tour d'avouer quelque chose, j'ai eu la faiblesse de croire que tu avais une sorte de béguin pour moi ; étais-je naïf ! Je ne me suis jamais douté que tu m'avais trahi, j'ai toujours été convaincu de ta fidélité. Il y a pourtant eu certains instants où cela aurait dû me sembler évident ; il m'est même arrivé de nourrir quelques doutes. Cependant, mes doutes se sont toujours dissipés aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Je suis donc soulagé de constater que je ne m'étais pas totalement trompé, que tu as au moins aimé ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »

Severus ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Et Lucius non plus.

« Cela suffit !

— Qu'y a-t-il Lucius ? Serais-tu jaloux ? Moi qui croyais être le seul de nous deux à être possessif. » Lucius détourna le regard. « Comme la vie est étrange, la mienne est bouleversée depuis quelques temps, continua Voldemort d'un ton rêveur. Je me suis rendu compte, Lucius, que tu étais ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, bien au-delà de mes rêves de puissance, de pouvoir ou d'immortalité. » Il regardait Lucius intensément. « J'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

L'aristocrate s'apprêta à répondre mais se retint, il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ressentait de l'attachement pour lui, ou quelque chose de plus fort.

Severus observait la scène, abasourdi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait-il capable d'aimer ?

« Votre nez ! » s'exclama Lucius soudainement. Voldemort porta la main à son visage et eut un fin sourire ; la potion commençait à faire effet, son nez reprenait sa forme originelle.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 13—

Lucius et Severus entrèrent dans le château. Ils constatèrent très rapidement que bien qu'il fasse nuit noire depuis longtemps à l'extérieur, des lumières étaient toujours allumées à l'intérieur, précisément dans le hall où ils étaient manifestement attendus. Albus Dumbledore et Aristus Malefoy y étaient tous deux assis ; Drago, lui, marchait de long en large.

Après avoir été saluer les nombreuses personnes qu'il connaissait à Poudlard, Aristus avait souhaité revoir son fils avant de partir ; il avait alors constaté son absence. Le directeur lui avait appris dans la foulée que Severus était introuvable lui aussi ; nul doute que Voldemort l'avait appelé. La conviction que Lucius était reparti vers son ancien Maître s'était emparée de son père.

Il avait été trouver son petit-fils et lui avait intimé l'ordre de ne _jamais_ devenir Mangemort. Drago, qui jusque-là avait toujours ignoré que son Grand-père désapprouvait totalement les choix de son fils, avait demandé quelques explications avant de se prononcer aussi définitivement ; il les avait obtenues et avait alors convaincu son Grand-père qu'il fallait attendre le retour de Lucius, sans doute y avait-il une autre raison à son absence.

Aristus en doutait.

-

Lucius et Severus ne s'attendaient pas à un tel comité d'accueil. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

« Drago, que fais-tu là ? demanda finalement Lucius, sentant que c'était l'approche la moins risquée et souhaitant éloigner son fils avant la suite. Ne devrais-tu pas être couché ?

— Il t'attendait, tout comme moi », fit Aristus d'une voix sévère en se levant. Il était plus pâle qu'un linge. Il avait dû beaucoup angoisser de ne pas le revoir revenir. Lucius se sentit coupable, ce qui était courant lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de son père. « Etais-tu avec Voldemort ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucune envie que le directeur soit témoin de ce qu'il allait confier à son père. Cependant, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Severus allait sûrement lui faire un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'était passé. Il regarda alors Drago, le problème était le même : il finirait bien par être au courant. D'ailleurs, il avait _le droit_ d'être au courant.

« Père, j'aime Lord Voldemort. Je l'aime d'amour », annonça-t-il, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son père. Ces mots étaient déjà incongrus dans sa bouche, mais associés à Voldemort cela fit l'effet d'une bombe ; Dumbledore, Aristus et Drago en restèrent les bras ballants et la bouche tombante.

~oOo~

_« Poussez. Allez ! Poussez. Il arrive, je vois sa tête. Allez ! Encore quelques efforts, le plus gros du travail est fait ! Poussez, poussez encore. Là, voilà ! »_

_Des pleurs de nouveau-né envahirent la pièce aux murs blancs._

« _C'est un adorable petit garçon, Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez être fier de vous… Mademoiselle, allez dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il est le papa d'un beau petit bonhomme. »_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Il rejeta sa couverture et s'assit au bord de son lit.

Un mauvais rêve, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Un rêve totalement stupide par ailleurs ! Avec un peu de chance, peut-être avait-il aussi rêvé avoir entendu son père avouer son amour pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres – après tout, ça n'était pas beaucoup moins idiot que de rêver que celui qu'il croyait être son père était en fait sa mère et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était son véritable géniteur – ; hélas, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cela.

-

Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'était couché que depuis une heure. Il songea que son père était sans doute toujours en tête-à-tête avec le sien en train de subir la pire engueulade de sa vie. Son grand-père n'était pas près de se remettre de ce coup-là. Surtout qu'il ignorait manifestement le faible que son fils avait pour les individus de son sexe, notamment quand ils étaient plus âgés que lui, cela faisait beaucoup de choses à admettre à la fois pour le pauvre homme.

Drago ignorait ce qui allait ressortir de cette entrevue mais avait conscience que son grand-père finirait de toute façon par pardonner à son père. Dès lors qu'il était question de son fils, Aristus Malefoy était capable d'avaler les pilules les plus grosses.

~oOo~

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je fais ça avec un homme », constata Karkaroff à voix haute tout en continuant les mouvements de bassin qui semblaient tant plaire à son récent amant.

Il avait vu surgir Severus au beau milieu de la nuit et de sa chambre. Celui-ci lui avait intimé l'ordre de lui faire l'amour _immédiatemen_t. En fait, il ne l'avait pas dit exactement comme ça ; Igor n'aurait jamais cru entendre de tels mots dans la bouche de Rogue.

Passé l'instant d'étonnement, Karkaroff s'était exécuté avec une bonne volonté non feinte. Le sexe avait toujours été son sport favori et il se plaisait à dire qu'il y excellait.

-

Severus ne s'était pas attardé après l'annonce fracassante de Lucius. Il avait profité de l'émoi général pour se faufiler en douce. Dumbledore, qui avait sans aucun doute prévu de lui demander le compte-rendu de la "réunion", avait été tellement soufflé par l'information délivrée par Malefoy qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué son départ.

Il s'était dirigé dans un premier temps vers sa chambre, mais avait obliqué dans une autre direction en se remémorant ce qui l'avait agité quand il avait revu le Seigneur des Ténèbres tel qu'il était quand ils faisaient la bagatelle ensemble.

Cela avait été affreux – quoique Lucius en pense, et bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour sa part convaincu à l'époque qu'il était consentant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait vécu comme un viol – ; dans le même temps, son corps – ce traître – avait pris du plaisir et il en avait honte. Il avait donc évité d'y penser durant toutes ces années et s'était appliqué à garder tout cela en lui. Il se rendait toutefois compte aujourd'hui qu'en agissant ainsi il n'avait fait que se frustrer ; il était temps de remplacer ce souvenir terrible par un acte réellement consenti, c'était la seule manière de faire la part des choses.

Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à louvoyer une fois qu'il avait pris une décision, il fallait en finir au plus vite. Il s'était dirigé instinctivement vers les appartements alloués à Karkaroff, avait défait les sortilèges de protection de la porte un par un, était entré et avait marché droit dans la chambre.

Il ne se rappelait déjà plus les mots exacts qu'il avait dits à Igor ; il avait cependant conscience d'avoir été particulièrement direct et vulgaire.

~oOo~

Karkaroff s'adossa à la tête du lit et s'étira de satisfaction. Rogue resta allongé, repu, et passa ses bras sous sa tête, songeur.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

— Oui, merci.

— De rien, on recommence quand tu veux.

— Ne crois pas que cela me prend souvent. En fait, c'est la première fois, et c'était juste pour vérifier quelque chose », expliqua Severus. Il avait soudainement peur de passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Igor haussa les épaules. Les raisons lui importaient peu. Et si Severus ne voulait pas recommencer, cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure tant que son refus ne venait pas de la qualité de sa performance… ce qu'il excluait d'office.

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, Igor. Tu as ricané l'autre fois quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était ici, pourquoi ?

— Dumbledore avait fait un sous-entendu graveleux sans même s'en rendre compte ! » Un rire réjoui le prit à ce souvenir. « Ne le répète à personne, mais Lucius est le mignon du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu étais au courant. »

Igor fut déçu que sa "révélation" ne fasse pas plus d'effet. Il se renfrogna.

« Je vois : toi aussi tu savais. Et moi qui pensais t'en apprendre une bien bonne !

— Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

— Quasiment depuis le début ! » Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il pouvait encore étonner Severus.

~oOo~

_« Seigneur ! » cria Igor en débarquant dans la chambre sans prévenir. Lord Voldemort n'y était pas ; par contre, il venait d'interrompre Lucius Malefoy en pleine lecture du dernier roman à la mode. Il était allongé nu sur le li et offrait à Igor une vue sans pareille sur la partie rebondie de son anatomie. Le panorama se trouva soudainement caché par un drap qui se souleva, comme mu par une volonté propre, et s'abattit sur le corps de Lucius pour dissimuler sa nudité. Le blond, paraissant plus amusé qu'ému par les évènements, retourna à sa lecture._

_« Que fais-tu là, Karkaroff ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mauvaise. Au raffut qu'avait fait son adepte, il s'était couvert et était sorti de la salle de bains. Constatant que le Mangemort regardait un peu trop fixement le derrière de son amant, il l'avait immédiatement recouvert d'un drap, Lucius ne paraissant pas vouloir le faire lui-même. Son adorable amant avait des penchants exhibitionnistes qui n'étaient pas à son goût._

_« Vous… vous m'aviez dit de vous avertir immédiatement si si… bégaya Karkaroff._

— _Votre mère ne vous a jamais enseigné que la politesse réclamait de frapper avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ?_

— _Je vous supplie de me pardonner, Maître. Cela ne se reproduira plus, bredouilla Karkaroff en tombant à genoux._

— _Ce n'est pas bien grave, Milord », fit Lucius en tournant la tête vers son amant. Voldemort le regarda attentivement, puis reporta son attention sur le Mangemort qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater en sanglots. Une idée savoureuse germa dans son esprit._

« _Dis-moi, Karkaroff, est-ce vrai que tu étais tatoueur ?_

— _C'est exact, répondit lentement Igor, s'appliquant à ne pas bégayer._

— _Bien. Je suis disposé à pardonner ton intrusion et tes manières à condition que tu gardes le silence sur ce que tu as vu ici… et que tu exécutes un petit travail, proposa Voldemort en posant une main caressante sur la partie charnue du corps de Lucius._

— _Un petit travail ? » répéta Karkaroff, suivant des yeux, malgré lui, la main de Voldemort qui repoussait à présent le drap et parcourait la fesse gauche d'un doigt précis._

~oOo~

« Tu as tatoué Lucius ? s'exclama Severus, éberlué.

— Oui, un serpent enroulé autour d'une rose surmontant un V comme Vol… comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le tout sur sa fesse gauche. C'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il était à lui, qu'il était sa propriété. Apparemment, Lucius a décidé dernièrement qu'il n'avait plus envie que ce soit le cas. Ce n'est pas moi qui irais lui reprocher, il est hideux !

— Plus maintenant. »

Karkaroff fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus hideux, et Lucius n'est plus décidé à ne plus être à lui. Bien au contraire ! Je vais même aller plus loin, _Voldemort_ n'est plus. » Karkaroff faut agita d'un frisson à la mention de ce nom. « Il est redevenu Tom Jedusor.

— Tom Jedusor ?

— C'est son vrai nom. » Severus s'assit à son tour pour se mettre à hauteur de Igor. « Il ne l'aime pas car c'est aussi celui de son père ; c'était un Moldu et il les a abandonnés lui et sa mère quand il a appris que sa femme était une sorcière. » Il fit une pause, profondément pensif. « Notre cher Seigneur des Ténèbres a _décidé_ de ne plus être Voldemort, que cette époque était révolue, qu'il n'en avait plus envie ; c'est un nouvel homme à présent.

— Est-ce que ça signifie que je ne vais plus avoir une horde de tueurs à mes trousses chaque fois que je ferai un pas dehors ? demanda Igor dans un souffle d'espoir.

— Je pense que oui. Méfie-toi tout de même : Voldemort n'est plus, mais les Mangemorts sont toujours là. Certains seront perdus sans leur leader historique et laisseront tomber cette vie ; mais bientôt, un Mangemort s'érigera en chef et tout recommencera. Va savoir si ce nouveau leader ne voudra pas te poursuivre à son tour pour le principe… ou si un fidèle n'aura pas à cœur de t'éliminer au nom de son amour pour l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres ; ce serait bien du genre de Bellatrix. »

Igor hocha lentement la tête, mais la perspective que certains Mangemorts puissent toujours en vouloir à sa peau le tracassait beaucoup moins que lorsque Voldemort était à leur tête.

« Que va-t-il se passer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Même s'il revient à son nom précédent, ça ne change rien aux actes qu'il a commis.

— Certes, mais crois-moi, un arrangement ne va pas tarder à voir le jour. Sais-tu à quel point Albus Dumbledore a le pardon facile ?

— Il ne pardonnera pas si facilement dans le cas présent ; il déteste Voldemort !

— Oui, en tant que Voldemort. Mais je sais de source sûre qu'il a énormément d'affection pour Tom Jedusor. Il l'a eu comme élève et a été très chagriné de le voir devenir ce qu'il est devenu. Il était très prometteur. » Severus ménagea un silence, s'accordant un instant de réflexion. « Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que Voldemort était incapable de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour ; je pense qu'il sera heureux de constater qu'il s'était trompé. J'irai lui parler de toute cela dès demain.

— Ce n'est pas de Dumbledore que ça dépend mais de Fudge et des tribunaux, objecta Igor, pragmatique.

— Pas si on leur laisse à penser que Voldemort est décédé. »

Igor écarquilla les yeux avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Chapitre 14—

« Tu veux rester avec lui ? Alors, tu vas divorcer de Narcissa et l'épouser. »

C'est en ces termes qu'Aristus Malefoy résuma la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son fils. Il allait sans dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait mais cherchait juste à souligner l'absurdité de la situation.

« Père, je ne peux l'épouser ; c'est un homme et j'en suis un aussi », rétorqua son fils d'un ton las. Cette conversation durait depuis une bonne heure déjà et Lucius lorgnait sur la porte de sa chambre avec envie.

« _Enfin_, tu t'en rends compte !

— Père, ne soyez pas si obtus.

— Ce n'est pas être obtus de mal prendre que son fils fréquente un psychopathe ! »se prit-il à crier. Lucius remercia intérieurement Dumbledore de l'avoir installé à un étage où la plupart des pièces étaient inoccupées la nuit : son père ne se tenait plus.

« Je me suis rendu compte seulement très récemment que je l'aimais. Je ne me pensais pas capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour qui que ce soit, cela a donc été assez difficile à admettre. Je comprends parfaitement que ce soit encore plus difficile pour vous. J'aurais dû vous avouer mon homosexualité plus tôt ; cela vous aurait sûrement facilité la tâche d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelles une par une, plutôt que toutes d'un coup », admit-il en guise d'excuses.

Son père semblait calmé. Cela avait toujours été comme cela. A chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il le sermonnait, semant quelques sarcasmes au passage, avant de crier un bon coup et de se détendre. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas forcément que l'orage était passé.

« Je vais aller me coucher ; fais-en autant. » Lucius ne rêvait que de ça ; il retint un soupir de soulagement. « Je veux que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences qu'entraîne cet amour que tu _prétends_ ressentir. »

Sur ces mots, Aristus sortit en claquant la porte.

~oOo~

Lucius fut réveillé beaucoup trop tôt à son goût par un cognement insistant à sa porte. Il s'aperçut en se levant qu'il était midi passé.

« Une minute », cria-t-il tout en enfilant des vêtements, puis il se donna un coup de peigne et alla ouvrir pour découvrir son fils derrière la porte.

« Bonjour.

— Bonjour Drago.

— Comment cela s'est passé cette nuit avec Grand-père ? »

L'exaspération que ressentait son père à sa question se lut sur son visage.

« Nous avons eu une discussion très animée, mais je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu as cherché ce qui t'arrive ? »

Une remarque à son père. Il avait fait une remarque à son père. Il l'avait critiqué. Il avait mis en valeur une erreur de son père. C'était sorti tout seul. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il s'était surpris lui-même.

Et son père paraissait aussi étonné que lui.

« Tu peux développer, s'il te plait ? »

Le visage de son père était dur, mais, pour la première fois, Drago ne s'en émut pas et répondit d'un ton égal.

« En quoi la réaction de Grand-père t'étonne ? Je veux dire : il apprend à la fois que tu es homosexuel, que tu préfères les hommes plus âgés – qui ont son âge en fait – et que tu es _l'amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Ça fait beaucoup tout de même. Et puis, je crois que ce qui le chagrine par-dessus tout, c'est que tu lui as _caché_ tout ça durant toutes ces années. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te donner des leçons, mais tu n'as pas volé ce qui t'arrive. »

La façon dont le regardait son fils ne lui plaisait pas. Et il y avait assez de son père à lui remonter les bretelles. D'ailleurs, il n'était _que_ son fils, bref, la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à entendre le sermonner.

« Prenons un exemple, poursuivait Drago. Quel effet ça te ferait d'apprendre que je suis l'amant de – hem ! – Ron Weasley ?

— Tu es l'amant d'un Weasley ? » s'exclama Lucius, le souffle court. Son visage en perdit toute dureté pour n'être plus qu'effroi.

« Evidemment que non, j'ai meilleur goût que ça ! C'est un exemple, protesta Drago.

— Tu as intérêt que ce soit faux ! Je ne veux pas te voir avec un de ces rouquins médiocres !

— Tu es bien mal placé pour m'ordonner ce genre de choses ! Tu es l'amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu viens de te faire incendier par ton père à ce sujet ! Si tu veux me dicter ma conduite en ce qui concerne ma sexualité, commence par faire ce que te dicte Grand-père ! »

Lucius ne trouva rien à répondre.

« De plus, je pense que ta réaction devrait arriver à te faire comprendre celle de Grand-père. ça te rend malade de songer que je pourrais être avec un Weasley ? Cela rend malade Grand-père de te savoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est difficile à comprendre. Tu devrais plutôt lui être reconnaissant d'être aussi compréhensif car tu peux être sûr qu'il finira par accepter ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait. Si je m'unis avec quelqu'un que tu ne trouves pas à ton goût, je peux être certain d'être obligé de choisir entre toi et lui. Grand-père, lui, ne te forcera _jamais_ à faire ce genre de choix. Il essayera de te convaincre de changer d'avis – il a déjà dû commencer cette nuit – mais s'il n'y parvient pas, alors, il acceptera et tâchera de se faire à cette situation parce que son amour pour toi est indéfectible. Personnellement, j'aurais adoré avoir un père qui m'aime comme ça. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas que ce soient les fils les plus dignes qui en héritent. Tu n'as fait _que_ décevoir ton père et _toujours_ il t'a trouvé des excuses. Moi, j'essaye de faire en sorte que tu sois fier de moi et tout ce que j'ai en récompense, c'est que tu n'insistes que sur ce que je rate ou même sur ce que je ne réussis pas suffisamment. J'ai conscience que j'ai beaucoup de lacunes, mais ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de voir que je suis doué à d'autres choses, dans d'autres matières. Il est loin le temps où tu t'émerveillais de la facilité que j'avais avec les balais, où tu disais que j'étais un très bon attrapeur et que le capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard aurait tort de ne pas me prendre ! »

Tout était sorti d'un seul coup. Cela faisait un bien fou. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait.

Son père paraissait ébranlé. Aurait-il réussi à lui faire comprendre ses torts ? Ce serait inespéré.

« Drago, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu prenais les choses de cette façon, lui dit-il d'un ton doux. Je n'insiste pas sur ce que tu ne réussis pas dans le but de te rabaisser, je veux juste mettre en valeur ce qui va moins bien pour que tu fasses en sorte de mieux faire la fois d'après. Par ailleurs, j'avoue être avare de félicitations, je ne veux pas que cela te paraisse trop facile d'en recevoir. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être fier de toi. »

Lucius fit une pause. Il eut un sourire vaguement amusé.

« Tu sais, Drago, tu m'aurais fait la moitié de ce que j'ai fait à mon père, je crois que je t'aurais renié depuis longtemps. Mon père a beaucoup de mérite. »

Drago hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Le problème est que je suis réellement amoureux de Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt de Tom Jedusor. Je vais aller parler à ton grand-père. »

Lucius se leva.

« Je te promets de tâcher d'être un peu plus indulgent envers tes résultats. Je te promets aussi de ne pas dicter ta conduite en matière de choix de partenaires, tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne t'en aimerai pas moins pour autant. » Lucius fit une pause, de l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. « Rassure-moi tout de même : tu n'es pas avec un Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'était un exemple ! souffla Drago d'un ton excédé.

— Merlin soit loué ! » s'exclama son père, au comble du soulagement.


	16. Epilogue

**Le favori**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

—

—Épilogue—

Hormis eux deux, la plage était déserte rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls êtres humains à habiter sur l'île. Tom avait ensorcelé les lieux de façon à éloigner les bateaux et à interdire le transplanage aux personnes "non autorisées". Il se souciait beaucoup de sa tranquillité. Et l'adage "pour vivre heureux vivons cachés" avait rarement été aussi bien respecté.

—

Comme Drago l'avait prédit, Aristus Malefoy avait accepté la liaison de fils, aidé en cela non seulement par sa tendresse pour sa progéniture qui lui faisait tout accepter, mais aussi par le fait que Tom Jedusor était beaucoup plus sain d'esprit que l'était Lord Voldemort, que l'amour de Lucius semblait avoir une bonne influence sur lui, et que donc cette liaison n'était peut-être pas aussi dangereuse et malsaine qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord.

Comme Severus l'avait prévu, Dumbledore avait de bonne grâce conclu un arrangement avec Tom Jedusor afin de faire croire à sa mort… avec quelques contreparties toutefois, notamment le démantèlement complet de l'organisation et la garantie qu'il était prêt à intervenir en cas de dérapage d'un de ses anciens adeptes.

Hormis le fait qu'il fallait se cacher – d'ailleurs, Tom vivait plutôt cela comme un avantage –, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Leur lieu de vie était idyllique – ils s'étaient installés sur une petite île du sud où il faisait bon vivre – et leur nouveau mode de vie leur convenait tout à fait. Lucius transplanait régulièrement vers l'Angleterre pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit monde, pendant que Tom restait à rêver de la conquête du pouvoir. Il n'était plus question de sang pur, ni de violence d'aucune sorte – cette époque était bien révolue, Tom avait quelquefois du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu agir ainsi lorsqu'il se voyait dans sa nouvelle vie –, il n'était même plus question de prendre le pouvoir en personne – de toute façon, officiellement, il était mort – en revanche, il connaissait un jeune homme blond, bien fait, assez cultivé, parlant bien, plutôt intelligent sans l'être de trop et très malléable. Bien sûr, ce jeune homme devait d'abord terminer ses études à Poudlard et obtenir ses diplômes, sans compter qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les rouages de la politique et le self-control, mais c'était là un moyen sûr pour prendre le pouvoir légalement et sans faire de scandales… gentiment quoi.

Dumbledore – avec lequel il était _approximativement_ ami – ne serait pas forcément ravi d'apprendre ce projet, mais il l'ignorait pour le moment et puis, y avait-il vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter ? Le fait de nourrir ce projet était plus un passe-temps qu'autre chose pour Tom aujourd'hui nager dans le bonheur avec Lucius l'avait amené à reconsidérer sa façon de voir le monde.

—

Lucius se leva pour aller tremper sa nudité dans l'eau salée. Tom admira le spectacle. Le soleil couchant jouait à se refléter sur sa peau et ses cheveux pâles et mouillés.

Existait-il chose plus désirable au monde qu'un Lucius Malefoy se baignant nu ?

Il se leva et partit rejoindre son amant.

—Fin—


End file.
